A Sparrow's Nest
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: Nakada has found out her parents aren't her parents, that Jack Sparrow is. Adventure & Rum for all! I'm no good at summaries, it's alot better than this summary, promise! COMPLETE
1. The Truth Hurts

Hi! ToxicBeetle here bringing you what is hopefully a good story. It may be a bit slow to start but I hope with time, that it'll get better. The story mainly revolves around 15 year old Nakada who… well, read and find out. I love Fanfic and this is my first ever. Please, read and review.

**_A Sparrow's Nest_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Nakada, you're 15 now and I feel I should tell you something." Nakada's mother said nervously to her on the day of her birthday. Nakada sighed and turned to face her mother. _We're so different, _Nakada thought. _What with her blonde hair and dad's red hair, where'd I get mine? And she has said that every year since I were ten, she's never gotten further though.  
_"What?" Nakada said stubbornly, "What do you got to say to me?" Almost as soon as she'd said that, Nakada felt guilty, _But it's not my fault I'm speaking to her like this, the next sentence she usually says after that is 'oh never mind, we'll wait until you're older.' It's really getting on my nerves.  
_Nakada's mother took a step back, shocked at how her daughter was speaking to her.  
"Well… ummm…" she faltered and looked around to her husband for help, yet he merely nodded in encouragement, he didn't want to get stuck in a fight if it came to it.  
"You see, Nakada, me and Bill, we are not your… your… oh, we're not your real parents!" Nakada stared, open-mouthed at them for several moments; whatever she had been expecting it had not been that.  
"What did you say?" Nakada managed to whisper eventually.  
"You're not our daughter," her 'mother' said, warming greatly to her theme "You never have been, and now that you're fifteen, I have decided to tell you, we don't know who your real family is, or if you even have one, but…" She was stopped mid-flow when Nakada leapt up from her seat, and in a rustle of petticoats, had barged past her and disappeared down the hall in a flash of cream "Nakada!" her 'mother' shouted and started after her, but Bill put a strong hand on her shoulder, stopping her as they heard the front door slam against the wall as Nakada rushed through it. "Let her be," he said gently "You got carried away and gave her a shock, let her think."

Nakada ran down the street, tears obscuring her vision. _How could they? _She thought angrily._ How could they have never told me?_ When she had finally calmed down, Nakada stopped, it was beginning to get dark and Nakada found herself down a small alley that was littered with all kinds of rubbish, including a few old cabinets and a table. _I should be getting back,_ she told herself. _They'll be getting worried. _Her feet turned her around and had taken a couple of steps before she stopped herself.  
_No!!!! _She mentally shouted at herself. _I will never go back, not after today, not after what SHE TOLD ME!! _With that on her mind, Nakada turned into the alley again and walked as far back as she dared. She then settled herself between the table and a busted cabinet and was soon asleep.  
Nakada was woken up by the sound of the town busying itself with everyday life. Cursing as she stood, for she was stiff with cold and from how she had slept, Nakada picked her way through the rubbish and quietly slipped into the street. For some unknown reason to her, Nakada kept to the shadows, she wandered forwards, rubbing sleep from her eyes and easing some movement back into her limbs. She was just trying to work out what she would do for breakfast when a group of red-coated men ran past the shadow in which she hid. Pulling herself closer to the wall, she watched, fearful, as the soldiers stopped a stopped a thin old man as he led his aged goat down the busy street.  
"Excuse me… sir?" One of the soldiers said curtly, looking the man up and down. "Have you seen a young women go by here in a cream dress?" The old man looked up and saw Nakada partly hidden in the shadows, she shook her head desperately and the old man gave a toothless grin as he returned his gaze to the soldier.  
"No sir, I haven't, terribly sorry" he said and edged his way around the soldiers, winking at Nakada as he went.

Nakada waited for several moments after the soldiers had left, mentally thanking the man for not giving her away. She eventually scurried out of the cover of the shadows and silently moved down the street, just as she began to relax, heavy footsteps reached her ears and panicking, Nakada wildly stared around her before running and after some difficulty, clambered over a fence. Nakada dropped into a garden, almost breaking her ankles in her high-heeled boots. She cursed silently and pulled them off. Eventually breathing a sigh of relief as the footsteps died away. She looked around, taking in her surroundings:  
The garden was small and very dirty, rubbish littering the ground. The only items that were clean in the whole garden were a row of clothes set to dry on a line. Nakada's eyes fell upon a black pair of trousers and a fairly white shirt. She grinned, _Perfect. _

I hoped you like it. It's probably really bad but please, if you review, be as honest as possible. Your help would be appreciated. It will get better, promise. I have a plot and this is just a start to the whole story. I will be bringing well-known pirates in the next chapter. Which I will write, regardless of the reviews. Please review.


	2. Help When You Least Expect It

Ok. Second chapter has been written and is up. Hope you like it. Thanks to those who have reviewed. You're reviews were fab!!! Keep reading and reviewing!!!

After half an hours silent struggle with the dress, Nakada walked back into the street wearing the 'borrowed' shirt and trousers and burying her toes in the sun-warmed dirt. She took a long drink from the well on the corner and just as she was wiping her mouth there was a yell behind her.  
"Help! Thief! She stole my son's clothes! Thief!" Nakada spun wildly around and saw a woman running towards her, accompanied by several soldiers.  
_Hell! What's her problem? _Nakada thought as she turned and ran _the dress and boots together could probably buy her son a whole wardrobe of clothes! _Nakada ran for several minutes, jostling and weaving past people in her attempt to escape. She turned her head and saw the soldiers in the distance, trying to fight through the large crowds. Nakada grinned she could taste the freedom. Just a few more metres and she could…  
"Owww!!" Nakada yelled as she collided with someone and fell to the ground. She recovered and jumped up quickly, "Sorry," she said to the man as she tried to push past him "Didn't see you the…" her sentence was cut short when the man she'd hit grabbed her arm. _Uh oh, _she thought _busted…_ and began to struggle against the strong arm that held her bony wrist, she had to get away, and she couldn't get caught. The man appeared to read her thoughts because he pulled her away from the oncoming soldiers and Nakada soon stopped struggling to run beside him.

After a short while Nakada was pulled into a darkened alley and was turned to face the man who had helped her. What little sun that managed to creep into the alley played on his face. He was young, in his early twenties Nakada guessed, with brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and brown eyes. She also noticed a magnificent sword glinting in the faint light at his hip and she unconsciously took a step back. He shook her gently; bringing her attention back to his face and in a slight British accent asked why she was being chased. As she explained he stared from her to the bustling street, where the soldiers ran past twice, as if to make a connection with that and her face. He was silent all through her explanation and only spoke when she had finished  
"I am William Turner, you seem familiar, what is your name?"  
"Nakada, Sir," she replied, "I have to go, please." And she turned and started to move off but Will's hand grabbed her wrist again and began to pull her along with him.

It was dusk before Will finally stopped. Nakada put her hands on her knees, catching her breath, they had ran the whole length of the town and had now reached the wealthiest end of it. When Nakada had finally got her breath, Will took her shoulder and led her down the cobbled road to where two large houses stood, slightly apart from each other and further off to the rest. Will led her to the smaller of the two and through the gates. They walked up the path and reached a large, grand door. Will knocked on it and the door soon opened to reveal an aged butler.  
"Good evening, Mr Turner," he wheezed, "The Mrs is worried that you have not arrived home earlier." The corners of Will's mouth turned up slightly as he led Nakada through the door.  
"I take it Elizabeth has not eaten yet?" he asked  
"No sir, she refuses to dine until your return sir." Will nodded  
"I thought as much," he said "Can you please set the table for three? I wish to eat soon. I take it you're hungry?" Will addressed the last part to Nakada who, dumbstruck at the grandness of the place, could only nod. "Ok then, would you like to come with me?" and before Nakada could answer he led her up the large staircase and down a hall.  
Knocking on a door part way down the hall, he gestured to Nakada to stay there and poked his head round it  
"Liz?" he said softly and Nakada heard rushing footsteps before the door was flung open and a beautiful blonde woman embraced Will.  
"Oh Will," she whispered into his shoulder "I was so worried, why didn't you come home sooner?" Will broke away from Liz and turned to face Nakada, who was standing sheepishly to one side.  
"Nakada," he said, "This is my wife Elizabeth. Liz, this is Nakada, I helped her get away from some of the soldiers." He explained what had happened and Elizabeth stared at Nakada, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. A gong sounded just as Will finished the story.  
"After dinner I will find you some clothes." Liz said kindly, " I don't think you'll want to stay in those for too long."  
"Thank you ma'am," Nakada said, dropping a curtsy "That's very kind of you." Elizabeth smiled as a second gong sounded and began to lead Nakada back down the stairs, followed by Will.  
"Please," Elizabeth said "Don't call me ma'am, it's too formal. Feel free to call me Elizabeth." Nakada's face broke into a grin as she, Elizabeth and Will went into a room off the main hall.

After they had eaten, Nakada went with Elizabeth to find some other clothes.  
"I'm afraid I only have dresses," Elizabeth said as they went into a small room "But I think they'll fit you." Nakada nodded and looked at the beautiful dresses in awe.  
"It's very kind of you," she whispered eventually "You don't have to do this for me."  
"I know I don't have to do this," Elizabeth replied "I want to do it though, try this on." She passed Nakada a dark blue dress and pointed out a dressing screen for Nakada to change behind. As she changed, Elizabeth asked,  
"Why did you run, from your 'family' I mean?" Nakada frowned and came round the screen in the dress, thinking.  
"I think it was because they knew I wasn't their daughter," she said finally "They didn't tell me and that just doesn't seem right by me." Elizabeth nodded and passed Nakada a few of the dresses she held in her arms, and then led her to a spare room.  
"This'll be your room for now," Elizabeth said as Nakada walked in. "Feel free to make it up how you want and you're free to explore the house anytime. The gongs you heard earlier are to tell you when meals are ready. I'll leave you now to sort yourself out." She smiled and closed the door leaving Nakada on her own.  
Nakada picked up the clothes that they had unceremoniously dumped on the bed and placed them in a large wardrobe, which was decorated with mermaids and boats. She then walked over to a large window and gazed outside. Even in the dark the sea was visible, glistening mysteriously in the night as the moon played over it's calm depths. Nakada yawned widely and collapsed onto the comfortable bed. She fell asleep within minutes.

Okay. So I know that chapter is naff but it's a filler chapter, so it's being submitted with Chapter 3. Hopefully, it will get better. Please review, you'll make a lovely person very happy!!!


	3. Jack Sparrow

This chapter is better than the last I hope. It now involves almost all the main charaters including Jack (silent cheer). Please read and keep them reviews coming!!!

Several days later, Nakada was reading a book in the study, which was just off from the main corridor, when knock came on at the front door. She turned the page and listened as the butler opened the door then, to her surprise, she heard the door slam and rushing footsteps. A short while later two sets of footsteps approached and the front door opened again. There were several minutes of muffled speech before the door closed once more. Thirty seconds later the study door opened and Elizabeth walked in, looking worried. Nakada sighed and set the book down. She stood up and was about to leave when Elizabeth said  
"No, Nakada. Stay here, this concerns you." Nakada looked at her, thinking she had done something wrong when Will walked in, accompanied by a…  
_Pirate!!! _Nakada's brain screamed at her as she sank slowly into the chair. Elizabeth sat down on the coach opposite with Will whilst the pirate leaned against the brickwork of the fireplace, between the two chairs. He had dark, matted hair with beads tied into the front. His dark beard was in two parts, a red bandana and three-cornered hat. He was darkly tanned and was wearing a white shirt, leather waistcoat and a red scarf around his waist. He had a long overcoat slung over one arm and his trousers were tucked in to tall boots.  
"Nakada," Will's voice broke the silence and forced Nakada to switch her gaze to him. "This is Jack Spar…"  
"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." The pirate butted in  
"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Will said, "Jack, this is Nakada. We, me and Liz, think that… that Nakada is your daughter." Nakada's jaw dropped and she made no attempt to close it. Her eyes moved from Elizabeth and Will to Jack and back again. _I suppose he looks like me, _she thought, and then mentally shook herself. _No!!! He's a pirate! I'm a… a … **you don't know who you are, remember!?!? **_A small voice told her. Jack was the one to break the silence this time.  
"I need a drink," he said, "Got any rum?" **_See, _**The voice said.**_ You both like rum!  
_**"Sorry Jack," Will replied, "We don't have any."  
"What?!?" Jack said "But… but… but…"  
"But why is all the rum gone?!?!?!" Jack and Nakada chorused and then looked at each other, bemused. The only sound was Elizabeth's stiffled giggles  
"Believe us?" Will said, raising one eyebrow.  
"Well…" Jack began but Nakada butted in.  
"Just because we look similar doesn't mean that we are related."  
"She has a point" Jack said "How do we tell?" Will bit his lip and looked form Jack to Nakada.  
"We could go to the family you've lived with," Elizabeth suggested "They may know something." Jack looked slightly grateful.  
"Yes, lets do that," he said. "But we're getting rum on the way."

I hoped you liked this so far. Not sure how long it'll take for me to submit the next chapter. It's planned but I have trouble with words and paper. Don't forget to review!!!!


	4. A Meeting wih the Tarrow's

Thanks to all those who have given me reviews, I'm so glad you like my story so far!! Keep reading please. I'll answer your reviews as soon as I get off school, promise!!!!

The dusk of that evening saw Nakada, Jack, Will and Elizabeth standing outside the house Nakada had lived in all her life, they all seemed nervous and Jack stood slightly ahead of the others, closest to the door.  
"Ok. Everyone ready for this?" Jack asked, watching Nakada who nodded grimly _I don't want to be here_ she thought.  
"Right." Said Jack and spun around, rapping loudly on the door. It was several minutes before Nakada's 'mother' opened the door. She looked straight at Jack, who smiled warmly,  
"'Ello love" he said. Nakada's 'mother' screamed and slammed the door shut, or tried to as Jack had stuck his foot on the door frame to stop the door from closing, and ran, screaming about pirates. Will sighed as Elizabeth giggled.  
"What's her name?" She asked to an amused Nakada  
"Katie," she replied "Katie Tarrow" Elizabeth nodded and stepped past Jack. They all followed her as she walked down the dark hallway.  
"Katie, Katie Tarrow?" she called out softly "We're not going to hurt you" She threw a look at Jack who threw up his hands in mock defeat, making Nakada giggle slightly "We've only come to talk to you about your ummmm… daughter… Nakada?"

At these words Katie and Bill peered round a door, Katie was brandishing a poker.  
"What about Nakada? Have you seen her? Tell me now!!" she squawked and waved the poker around. Everyone took a step backwards.  
"She's with us now," Will said warily, his eyes on the dancing poker "We want to know who her parents were."

O.k. So I know it's not very long but I have a tonne of coursework at the moment and really shouldn't be writing this right now but I felt I had to. Don't worry because come Friday I will be off from school for two and a half weeks (not long enough but still, it's a break!!) for Christmas and I will write more then. Please keep reading and reviewing, major thanks to all who have reviewed so far (Mrs Sparrow, sherryf101, LoveJackSparrow, Jinxeh and blairwitch) I'll reply to you all A.S.A.P!!!


	5. Pirate is in her Blood

O.K people here you go. Chapter 5. School is finally over and I have the next 4 chapters on paper to write out on the P.C. The chapters will be coming up soon but I would like at least 8 reviews before the next chapter goes on!!!

It was very dark now. Jack was swigging on his fifth bottle of rum (the Tarrow's had a very large supply of the stuff) and Will and Elizabeth sat together, throwing wary glances at Nakada, whose pale features glowed in the dying embers of the fire. Bill stood in the shadows, looking nervous and trying to keep as far away from Jack as possible. They had sat in silence for an hour or so, Katie had disappeared upstairs and they were waiting for her to return, so she could sort out the mystery behind Nakada's family.  
Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Katie appeared, clutching a small box in her hand. She sat down opposite Jack and Nakada and threw them a worried glance.  
"Y…your mother," she started cautiously "came to this house 15 years ago. She… had collapsed outside the front door; Bill and me brought her in. She… was badly wounded, we're not sure how. We tried to save her but she died of her wounds, but not before giving birth to you. We decided to take you in, raise you as our own. I was going to tell you everything, nut you ran before I could. I'm sorry." Katie looked at the floor, for a while no one spoke.  
"That still doesn't give us proof she's my kid." Jack said eventually  
"Be…before we buried her, Katie whispered shakily "We took this from her, to give to you when you were old enough." She passed the small box carefully over to Jack and everyone watched him carefully as he gently prised it open. Inside was a necklace with a gold circular ring attached to it. Within the ring was a small delicate bird, a sparrow, its wings pulled back in flight and its beak open to sing its joyous song of freedom. Jack pulled it gently out of the box and held it lightly in his fingers. Staring at it.  
"This belonged to Rachel Wall," he said eventually "I gave it to her the day we got 'itched. We were both young pirates then. We were together for several months; building up name, reputation and loot. Until one day, she disappeared. I never saw 'er after that." He now looked over at Nakada, as though seeing her properly for the first time. She was thin and pale, her features dancing in the firelight. Her waist length hair was black and matted, much like his own, and it tumbled down her shoulders. Yet what scared Jack were her eyes. They were a piercing blue, neither light nor dark, and when she looked at you into your eyes, like she was now with Jack, it felt as though she was staring into your soul. Jack shuddered slightly and hoped no one had noticed. He then forced himself to look back into Nakada's eyes.  
"This means you are my daughter, ya know?" he said finally. Nakada nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she got up and ran out of the house. Jack started to stand, feeling, with some surprise that he should go after her, but Elizabeth stood up quickly.  
"No Jack," she said kindly "You go back to the house with Will and wait for us there. I'll go after Nakada." With that she thanked Katie and Bill for there help and walked out.  
"Come on Will," Jack said and walked out. Will nodded his thanks to the Tarrow's and ran after him.  
"Are you going to take her with you Jack?" Will asked as he matched the pace of his pirate friend. "You'll have to one day." Jack stopped walking and turned to Will, trying to hide his surprise.  
"And why is that young William? He questioned "Why will I 'ave to take 'er someday?"  
"Because," Will said lightly "Pirate is in her blood and she'll have to square with it someday. You savvy?" Jack smirked and picked his pace up again.  
"Ye know to much Will'um." he said  
"I learnt from the best." Came the reply  
"Aye," Jack mumbled "I'll take 'er with me." With that said they walked the last stretch to the house in silence.

Elizabeth and Nakada arrived at the house a short while after Jack and Will. Elizabeth had an arm around Nakada's shoulder, who still looked slightly tearful. She quickly announced that she would like to get some sleep and walked quietly up the stairs. Elizabeth beckoned to the two men and they followed her into a large sitting room. They sat in silence for several minutes before the questioning looks on their faces finally got to Elizabeth.  
"She's fine, really." She said eventually "She accepted the fact that you're her dad but she's worried and confused. She wants to go with you on the Black Pearl, but isn't sure what you'll say, or how the crew will act if you do take her, and she doesn't know if she can be a pirate." They sat in silence several minutes more.  
"I'll take 'er." Jack said eventually "She's my kid, I should take 'er. Anyone who disagrees will be thrown in the brig, even if it's the Pearl's own crew." Jack went silent, slightly stunned at what he had just said.  
"When will you two be leaving?" Elizabeth asked, bringing Jack to his senses.  
"As soon as possible. I need to get some supplies for the Pearl first though. Is it alright if you bring Nakada to me in the morning?" Elizabeth and Will nodded and showed Jack out. After a short, silent while, they went to their room and slept lightly.

O.k. So there you have it, another chapter. Now, was it just me or did it seem that Elizabeth just couldn't wait to get rid of the pirate and his daughter??? That is so mean!!! Please read, review and keep checking up for more updates. School is over **silent cheer** for 2 ½ weeks so I can update more often. Yay!!!

To my reviewers (I've finally gotten to thank you!):

You all made me happy when you reviewed so I'm thanking you right here please keep reading!!!

Mrs. Sparrow: I'm happy you think this is good, I'll keep writing, like I said earlier, I've got several chapters lined up.

Sherryf101: I've written more and, once again, have tonnes lined up. Read and enjoy!

LoveJackSparrow: Thanks for your support. It made me really happy to read your review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and that it stay as original as possible.

blairwitch: Happy you like it so far, keep reading!!

Jinxeh: You're so right; I drank all the rum, got very, very drunk and wrote some of these chapters. Glad you don't think the story is to cliché, and the name Nakada, it came to me one night a year ago and hasn't left me alone since!! I'd agree with you on the faint but she wouldn't get to make the poker dance would she?!?!

Thank you once again for the stunning reviews, keep reading & reviewing and I'll keep writing!!!


	6. To the Pearl

Disclaimer: I have to put this on because I have 6 lawyers outside baying for my blood, two watching the T.V and drinking my booze and one eating all the food in the fridge!!!!  
I, unfortunately, do not, have never and never will own Pirates of the Caribbean **racking sobs**. I do, however own Nakada and her alleged 'parents'. (Looks around to see all lawyers dispersing, even if 2 are carting of bottles of rum **more racking sobs** and another walking off with a cheese and mayonnaise sandwich!!!!

Will and Elizabeth woke up and dressed as soon as the sun had come up fully. They parted ways once they had left their room. Will heading downstairs for the kitchen, whilst Elizabeth walked down the hall to Nakada's room. She knocked on the door and after several moments of silence, opened it, thinking the girl would still be sleeping. Yet she was surprised to find that Nakada was up. She was dressed in the shirt and trousers she had come to their house in but she also had a light blue scarf tied around her waist. She was facing the window that looked out onto the sea. She had not turned around when the door had opened, nor did she give any signs of noticing that Elizabeth was coming up behind her.  
"Nakada." Elizabeth said and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Nakada gave a small yelp and spun around, one hand flying to her face to wipe her eyes but not before Elizabeth saw a tear falling from one cheek. "Are you crying?" Elizabeth asked surprised. Nakada nodded, then shook her head, and then nodded again. Suddenly she threw herself at Elizabeth's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed "It's just, how do I know if I'm right to be a pirate?" Elizabeth smiled and patted the girl reassuringly on the shoulder.  
"You're Jack Sparrow's daughter," she said, "You'll fit right in."

After a hurried breakfast. Will Elizabeth and Nakada walked down to the docks. Jack met them as they hit the wooden planks. He put an arm around Nakada's shoulder and looked over at Will and Elizabeth. Jack nodded his thanks, making Elizabeth and Will smile.  
"You know where we are if you need us," Elizabeth said, "Take care." And she and Will walked back into the town. Jack and Nakada watched them until they were out of site before turning and walking along the dock.  
"Don't worry lass," Jack said eventually "Ye'll fit right in, I know it." Nakada looked up smiling, _how had he read her thoughts?!?  
_"Thank you Jack," she replied, "This means a lot to…" she stopped, taking in the magnificent black ship in front of them.  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl love." Jack said with a hint of pride.  
"She's beautiful," Nakada breathed  
"See," Jack grinned as he led her up the gangplank. "Ye are becoming a pirate already."

And another chapter finished. I know it's short but I couldn't think of much to write, but the next chapter should be a lot longer. A new chapter will be on as soon as possible.

I wanna thank LoveJackSparrow and Mrs Sparrow, for boosting me up to 8 reviews and therefore letting me publish this chapter. Sooooo….

To my loyal reviewers:

LoveJackSparrow: So glad you love it so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it all the way through. Why are there so few people who write Jack Sparrow daughter fics???

Mrs Sparrow: I'm sure your writer's block will leave you soon. I normally get good ideas whilst watching T.V. Glad you found my story again. Yay!!!

To all my other reviewers, and new people to my fic. Please review, It's nice to hear your comments and they make me feel special, even the bad ones (which noone has given yet) Yay to reviews!!! (Grabs bottle of rum and begins to write next chapter)


	7. Boarding and Predictions

Ok people a new chapter!! I'm a bit disappointed that not many people want to pay any attention to my story so if you have any ideas for improvement, you all know my email address so send me an e-mail. Thanks to all you lovely people who do read this story and review it. I've begun to write another fic, you'll all be glad to know, so read it when it's posted please!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean, except for the DVD on the shelf and the soundtrack I'm listening to now. I, most unfortunately, do not own Jack Sparrow, but I do own Nakada!!! 

Sorry for the short chapter, I have the next 4 written out and saved to disk and hard drive (I refuse to trust computers). The more reviews I get, the more chapters I write.

Nakada gasped as every pirate aboard the Pearl turned as she and Jack boarded. Jack must have noticed because he threw a protective arm around her and yelled  
"Alright you scurvy knaves, quit your gawking. This is me lass, Nakada. I any of you have a problem with her, say NOW!!!" a silence greeted them. "Okay then, everyone back to work! I want to leave as soon as possible." Everyone moved off except for a dark skinned women and an elderly man who smelt of drink.  
"Nakada, this is Anamaria and Gibbs," Jack said "Ana, can I bunk her up with ye?" Anamaria pretended to think about it for a moment.  
"Aye," she said "Come on Nakada I'll take you to our cabin." Jack and Gibbs watched the two disappear below deck.  
"You know it's frightful bad luck to bring a women on board Cap'n." Gibbs said eventually. Jack looked over at his suspicious friend.  
"Oh aye?" he mocked "I believe you said that about Ana as well." They both grinned and Gibbs took a swig from a canteen he kept with him at all times. Jack walked over to the wheel as the anchor was pulled up and the sails let loose.

* * *

The aged gypsy looked over the dying fire to the pirate who sat opposite her. She took a swig from the bottle that was at her feet before clamping her yellowing teeth on a piece of gold from the pile he had brought her. Finding it to be real, she smiled slyly.  
"The pirate has been united with his child," her thin voice crackled "The girl is the key you seek to help you and your 'friends'. It is up to you to find out whom, where and how. Now go." She pointed a long finger to the distant cave entrance and the pirate left. A few metres from the entrance, several pirates were waiting. As they could even present the question to him, he growled  
"She told me all she knew, and only the captain needs to hear it for now."

* * *

Anamaria opened the door to the cabin and led Nakada inside. It was quite large, with two beds, a chest of drawers, a table and three chairs. A few books littered the chest of drawers, along with a few candles and a large trunk stood at the end of one bed. There were also two small windows overlooking the sea and another door, which led to a small bathroom. After Nakada had finished gazing around she saw that Ana was watching her, smiling slightly.  
"Ye really like it here, don't you?" it sounded more like a statement than a question but Nakada answered anyway.  
"I think it's brilliant!" she breathed "Thanks for having me with you!" Ana nodded  
"It's nothing really," she replied "If that's all you have to wear, I'll lend you some of my clothes." She crossed the room and opened the bottom drawer to the chest. "I was going to get rid of them, but you can have them if you want." Nakada nodded her thanks, beginning to believe that being a pirate wouldn't be that bad at all.

Eeek!!! spooky pirates and gypsy lady (not that I've got anything against them) no idea where they came from, keep reading to find out!!!

To my reviewers:

Mrs Sparrow: you are the only person to have reviewed my 6th chapter. Thank you so much (hands over Jack Sparrow t-shirt) I hope you're over your writer's block, a good friend just helped me with mine. Please keep reading!!!!

To the rest of you, especially Jinxeh and LoveJackSparrow, where are you??? Read please, I want to put up more chapters but am being discouraged by lack of reviews!!!!

Sherryf101: I have written tonnes and you have not sent me a review since the first chapter. Where are you?? (I know blairwitch hasn't either but I've seen her in the cinema lately and her PC's bust, I'll let her off for now!!) Please read and review people, I have loads in store for Jack and Nakada!!!


	8. A Pirate's Life for Me!

Disclaimer: None of the ideas for this story are actually mine. Foggle and Bob, the five-inch tall space aliens who live under my desk, gave them to me. In return for the ideas, I have given them permission to eat any dust bunnies they may find under there.  
(I own no one in this story except for Nakada, Katie and Bob, Nathan, some other nameless pirates.)

A month after Nakada had boarded, the Black Pearl could be found moored near a medium sized desert island. The crew were all lazing about on the shores as the sun set. Anamaria and Nakada were sitting to one side, chatting quietly. It was startling to see the difference in the girl only after a month. Her time on the deck of the Pearl had tanned her pale features alarmingly and her hair had been knotted and beaded like Jacks. She also wore a pale blue bandana on her head and the same scarf was tied around her waist as when she had left Will and Elizabeth. Her ears had been pierced and now held gigantic silver hoops. Her mothers necklace hung around her neck and a gold ring, set with a ruby rested on the index finger of her left hand. Yet her eyes remained the same, even if they were surrounded by large amounts of kohl. Her life on the Pearl had started out difficult, yet she was a quick and keen learner and her mistakes quickly disappeared. As the sun dipped below the sea, the two women stood and walked over to where the rest of the crew were creating a large fire for the night's festivities, laughing and joking in high spirits. The night was going to be a very interesting one.  
"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"  
Nakada sang along with the rest of the crew, her voice cutting the air above the rest of the crew's and bringing a lump to Jack's throat. Her singing talents never failed to astound him.  
"Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"  
Nakada pulled herself away from the joyous crew and sat down heavily next to her father. Seeing a tear running down one of his cheeks, she gave him a playful shove.  
"Ye daft softie, you're supp'sed to be the most fierce some pirate in the Caribbean. Get a grip!" she smirked and grabbed a nearby bottle of rum, swigging a good quarter of it away in one. Jack straightened his hat and lightly punched his daughter on the shoulder.  
"If ye drink much more, ye'll get a hang over," he said, sounding like he didn't care much at all as he snatched the bottle away from her. "Ye are the one who needs to get a grip, savvy?" and he poured the rest of the liquid down his throat before the girl could complain. He then lay back slightly and pulled his hat over his eyes.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk then." Nakada said after several moments of spluttered protest. Jack grunted his agreement as Nakada stood up and walked quietly down the beach, towards a small-forested area. Not aware that one of the crew had snuck away from the rest and was trailing her silently.

Nakada only noticed something was going on after she'd reached the forest. She had stopped for a moment and heard a rustle of leaves and a faint snap of a twig behind her. She smiled, thinking it would be her father or Ana, and continued to walk into the forest. Eventually a hand reached out a grabbed Nakada's shoulder and she turned, surprised to find it was one of the crew. He was watching her evilly with a strange glint in his eyes.  
"'Ello luv," he hissed, watching Nakada carefully "What choo doing out 'ere then?"  
"Walking," Nakada said, taking his hand off her shoulder. She thought he was drunk but smelt no rum on his breath "It's not a crime is it?"  
"No luv," the man hissed, grabbing her shirtsleeve "I'm just looking for some fun." He laughed manically and Nakada struggled out of his grip, ripping her shirt at the shoulder. The pirate got angry and punched her in the jaw. Seeing him pull his arm back to strike her again, Nakada ran, clutching her sore mouth. She heard shouts from the pirate as he sped after her, and yells rung around the trees from the rest of the crew, who sensed something was wrong and had come running to help. The pirate who had struck her tried to grab her shoulder, but only succeeded in pushing her, sending her the frightened girl stumbling into a tree. She turned around slowly, dazed, and felt blood trickling down her face from a cut when she had hit the tree. She was sitting at the edge of the tree and watched as the pirate advanced on her, a small knife in his hand glinting in the moonlight. As he lunged, several members of the crew came out of the trees and grabbed him, so he only succeeded in digging the knife into Nakada's leg. Nakada ripped the knife out of her leg, ignoring the blood gushing from the wound, and threw it, striking her in the shoulder. He bellowed and wrenched himself out of the crews grasp, throwing himself at Nakada with a bellow.

_**BANG!!!!**_

The pirate was pulled off Nakada and dragged several metres away. A large crowd had assembled, yet they were all looking behind them, to where the shot had come from. Jack and Anamaria pushed their way through the crew. Stopping several metres short of Nakada, who had paled dramatically, blood masking half her face and still gushing in torrents from her leg wound. Ana dropped down by the girl, who still took no notice of her wounds, and pressed her hands on the leg wound, hoping to stop the flow of blood whilst Jack turned to the silent crew, pushing his gun back into its holster as he yelled  
"What the bloody hell is going on here??" he listened as a rush of explanations came, how the pirate, who's name was Nathan, had struck out at his daughter, and how they had just gotten there to try and save her.  
"Okay everyone back to the ship!" Jack hollered when the explanations had died away "But lock that scum in the brig!" he nodded towards Nathan and watched as the crew dispersed before turning to Ana and Nakada.  
Jack ripped his sash from around his waist and passed it to Ana, who took her blood soaked hand from the leg wound and wrapped the scarf around it (A.N: the leg, not the hand) He then dropped down next to his pale daughter, who was breathing shallowly and pushed her hair away from her blood soaked face.  
"Nakada?" he said gently "Come on luv, you're ok now." Nakada moved her gaze to Jack as the shock of what happened took effect, making the girl sob. Jack pulled her into his arms as she fell unconscious, before lifting her up gently and walking with Ana back to the ship.

To My Reviewers:

Yay!!! 4 reviews since last time!!!

RatsuSatoshi: Glad you like so far, I have no idea where the gypsy lady came from, but she adds mystery in, Keep reading to find out who our little pirate friends are!!

tinkthefairy: It's a brilliant Birthday present isn't it (lol), glad you love it so far and I've mainly updated because of you and your 3 reviews!!

Keep reading people, you won't be disappointed!!!


	9. Really Bad Eggs

Sorry for the delay, hectic Christmas hols. Hope you all enjoyed yours! Sorry for a short chapter, I think they're are all fairly short until Chapter 12.  
Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean, or Jack Sparrow (sob). I do own Nakada, Nathan (who will be killed as soon as I can get my hands on the dirty little man) and some other nameless pirates. I do not own this chapter, as apparently my rabbit has learnt how to type. (I'm hyped up on coffee ignore me please)

When Nakada awoke she found that she was back in her cabin and the gentle sway told her Pearl had set off once again. She sat up slowly, her head was a dull ache but her leg was sending burning pains to her brain. Looking around, Nakada saw that she was on her own and her head and leg were bandaged. Several bottles littered the floor, empty, and bandages covered the chest of drawers. Nakada got out of the bed carefully and hobbled over to the small bathroom, holding onto things for support. She changed into a clean white shirt and trousers and tied her light blue scarf around her waist. Have finished dressing, Nakada looked at herself in the small mirror above the sink. Her jaw was bruised and swollen and her face pale under the fading tan. Her braided and knotted hair hung limp around her shoulders. Nakada scowled at her reflection and threw some water onto her face before slowly limping out of the cabin and up to the deck.  
Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl, humming a very familiar tune…  
"…Black sheep, really bad eggs!" he sang to himself. He looked at the crew, who were busying themselves with none existent chores, none of them wanted to stop working in case Jack's wrath took hold of them. He had been in a foul mood ever since Nathan had attacked Nakada, who was now lying, unconscious, in her cabin. Anamaria was standing slightly behind Jack, staring out over the ship. She smiled slightly, knowing Jack was worried for his daughter. Jack saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ana's jaw drop for a second before she ran down to the doors leading to the cabins. Jack looked in that direction and saw, before Ana obscured his vision, a familiar pale blue bandana and the white of bandages. _Nakada, _he thought as he yelled for Gibbs to take the wheel, before running down to her and Ana.  
"What are you doing up 'ere luv?" he asked concerned, taking her arm to support her. "You should be in your cabin." Nakada scowled and allowed Jack and Ana to lead her up to the wheel. Setting herself on a barrel near to it, she said  
"I was hungry, besides, being stuck in a cabin aint my idea of fun." She swung her good leg up onto the barrel and grinned "Why?"  
Before Jack or Ana could answer could answer, a yell could be heard and they all turned to see Nathan being dragged up on deck. Jack glanced at Nakada, and saw she had gone pale and was shaking. He moved close to her and threw a protective arm across her shoulders, _Poor lass;_ he thought _She won't get over the attack for a while._ The crew pulled Nathan over to the mast and tied his hands to it. He stopped struggling against the ropes and watched Jack and Nakada carefully, smiling slyly. One of the crew members stepped forwards and put a gun into the holster on Nathan's hip. Ana stepped forwards, glaring at the smirking man.  
"Nathan," she spat "For abusing and causing harm on purpose to a fellow crew member, whilst she had no weapon, you are to be marooned upon that island." She pointed to a small island with palm trees on and looked over to Jack, who pulled Nakada closer to him and nodded "This is a lot nicer than what you did to Nakada. Now get off this ship!!!" Mr Cotton and another, newer crew member stepped forwards, untied Nathan's hands and marched him to the plank. He walked down to the end, turned slightly so he was facing Jack and Nakada and laughed horribly before diving into the calm Caribbean waters.

To my reviewers:

A lot of reviews since my last chapter, greatly appreciated, thank you so much!

Mrs Sparrow: Yay, you're back! I try to writ long chapters, but I have problems with words most of my chapters are only 2 pages on Word (sob)

Ralindir: New person who reads my story (throws quick party) glad you like it so far, please keep reading!

Jinxeh: Totally agree, the Lawyers are going down (joins in poker dance), fortunetellers scare me, probably explains a lot about me though. Love the song, brilliant. I haven't had eggnog in ages, but I've been at the rum all holiday!! I wanna have Jack Sparrow stuff for Christmas, all I had was a Johnny Depp 2005 calendar and I can't cuddle up to that because it'll get wrecked (pouts)!!!

Thank you everyone for my reviews please keep reading!!!!

(I'm thinking of do some chapters in characters POV's, tell me if you think I should do that please!!!!


	10. Fears & Nathan

Disclaimer: Same as all ways, it sucks. Bluh!

After Nathan had jumped into the Caribbean, the crew turned back to their chores, happier as they knew Jacks foul mood would be breaking now. Yet Nakada stayed pale.  
"He knows something," she whispered, staring at the shrinking island "something terrible."  
"Aye lass," Jack agreed "But its best not to let on to the crew, ye'd best get some rest now." Nakada nodded and gingerly got off the barrel, yet she could not stop the gasp from escaping her lips as her weight went to her injured leg. Jack noticed and grabbed her gently around the waist, carrying her to her cabin. He dropped her on her bed and gently touched her bruised jaw.  
"Rest now, I'll come and check on ye later." Nakada nodded and closed her eyes, Jack stood in the cabin until he heard her breathing deepened then he left his daughter to sleep.

(A.N: sorry about this, I've realise there is a lot of the word 'her' in the last few sentences. Anyway, carry on!!!)

Nathan watched the Pearl disappear over the horizon, grinning happily. He turned and walked across the island. Half an hour later he ended up on the beach opposite the one he had swum to. Sitting down on the sand, he stared out into the distance. He only had to wait an hour before the grey sails of a large ship hit the skies. Nathan watched the ship come closer until it was obvious it was heading for him and his pitiful island. He grinned and laughed manically. _It would have been better if the 'Captain' had just shot me, _He thought _For him and the girl at least _at that he lay back, letting the sun warm him as the ship came nearer and nearer to the island.

Oh hell, I realise this is a very, very short chapter but I couldn't think of much to put in it, the next few chapters are fairly long, I hope.

To my Reviewers

I would like to say before I do anything, I am really disappointed in almost all of you, only two people reviewed and as this is my last day off from school, I feel a new chapter should have been put up. You had all better have good explanations for not reviewing (even if it's because my story is really rubbish you could say that you're never gonna read again because of it's rubbishness.) Anyway…

Jinxeh: Wow! You think my story is awesome?!? (Wipes away tear) I think it is really crap, but thanks! I'm going to do POV's in chapter 13 because 11 & 12 are already written out. Unfortunately, Nathan lived but I'm glad to know someone other than myself will save Nakada from him (brandishes red hot poker threateningly at Nathan, who runs away & hides under my brothers bed.) I love your stories, we need more Jack Sparrow daughter stories, I can't find many! Glad you like my chapters and thanks for the long reviews, they're the best but I can never give them to people (I have a rubbish way with words)

Blairwitch: Glad you love the story, you can't kill me though, I'll never finish the story & we'll have some angry reviewers after you I think. Anyway, try to kill me and I tell them all where you LIVE!!

Thank you for the reviews, keep reading!


	11. A Gift & an Unwelcome Welcoming!

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are made so that people like me have their hopes of owning people like Jack Sparrow crushed and run over several thousand times with a very big bulldozer… and an elephant!

A month later, The Pearl was heading for Port Royal, Jack and Nakada were up on the deck practising sword fighting. Nakada had borrowed Anamaria's sword and, due to her leg wound, which had not completely healed, was limping as she dodged Jack's cloth covered sword.  
"Very good." Jack said finally "But how's your foot work." He slid his sword blade along Nakada's and began to move slowly, his daughter mirroring his every move.  
"First I step 'ere." Jack grinned and took a swipe at the girl, who lightly leaped backwards, and grimaced slightly as her weight went to her bad leg.  
"And then you step again." Nakada said back, they had done this practise several times already. They eventually stopped and Nakada passed her cloth-covered sword back to Ana.  
"We'll make a great pirate of ye someday." Jack said proudly and then looked upwards as a young man in the crows nest yelled  
"Land ho!" Jack walked over to the wheel and Nakada limped along behind him.  
"Back to Port Royal." She whispered and Jack saw the pained expression in her eyes. He grabbed one of her hands and spun her to face him.  
"We'll get supplies 'ere," he said carefully "Then we'll go to Tortuga, proper pirate town, and get you one of these," He pointed to his tattoo of a bird flying past the sunset "It'll show you're a Sparrow." Nakada smiled and watched the quiet docks of Port Royal come closer.  
As soon as the Pearl docked and the anchor was down, Jack turned to the crew  
"I want some of ye to stay 'ere," he bellowed to the crew "Those who leave the ship. I don't want to see any of ye hanged." He and Nakada turned and walked down the gangplank and onto the docks.

"Oi, you!" someone yelled after them and they turned to see an elderly dock master and a small boy "It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name." Jack reached into his pocket and placed three shillings on the dock master's book.  
"How about three shillings," he said "And you call me 'boat' a ship, and we forget the name." The dock master stared at the coins on his book.  
"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." He said, transfixed by the coins. Jack nodded and continued to walk. Nakada slipped a hand into Jack's and then removed it, leaving a small pouch in his palm; she had cut the dock masters purse. Jack looked at his daughter and they both grinned. They stopped walking and Nakada looked at the sign above the door before looking at Jack, who raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open, pulling his daughter into the hot workshop of the Blacksmith.

Will looked up from the sword he was working on when he heard the door slam shut. Seeing Jack and Nakada in the gloom he walked over to them. He opened his mouth to speak, saw how Nakada had changed, and his mouth stayed open.  
"'Ello Will, I'm fine, thanks for asking. You" Nakada sniggered and Will flushed  
"Sorry," he said "I just didn't expect you to look so much like Jack after two months." He nodded to Jack in greeting and led them over to a corner, noting Nakada's limp but saying nothing. He presented Nakada with a thin box  
"This is for you Nakada." She opened the box and gasped at the elegant looking sword that lay inside. She lifted it out gently and held the hilt fondly, staring at the blade.  
"It's beautiful," she breathed "Thank you so much!" Will smiled and looked at Jack  
"What brings you two to Port Royal?" he asked  
"Supplies," Jack, replied, his eyes on the weapon in Nakada's hands "And to see you and Elizabeth." At this Will grinned  
"Right," he said " You get you're supplies whilst I finish up in here."  
Jack and Nakada said goodbye and walked out of the Blacksmith. Jack walked slightly ahead of his daughter due to her limp.

"… And then they made me their chief." He finished for the hundredth time, Nakada yawned sarcastically and punched him lightly on the shoulder. He told her the stories of his adventure every chance he could, she found his obsession with them humorous.  
"Yeah, yeah Jack." She smirked "Tell me summit else!"  
"O.K. lass, I will." He chortled in high humour "Don't you worr…" he stopped suddenly and Nakada frowned slightly as she rounded the corner Jack had just turned into.

"Oh hell" she gasped and moved to the left so that she was slightly behind Jack, her hand straying to her new sword.

A group of soldiers stood around Jack, the one who was obviously the leader of the group had a sword to Jack's neck and was watching him menacingly.  
"Well, well," he growled "Jack Sparrow."  
"Commodore Norrington" Jack spat back, his eyes burning with hate "Need I remind you it's _Captain,_ Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"I've been hunting you for years. And you walk right into me." Norrington retorted and then saw Nakada and pushed the sword more threateningly at Jack  
"Here to steal people's family," he said menacingly "whose girl is this one?" Nakada felt her blood boil slightly as she stepped next to Jack, glaring at Norrington  
"I don't steal families," Jack growled "She's me own lass." At this Norrington and his soldiers laughed, finding the idea of Jack brining up a child amusing, when the laughter died off, the Commodores sword brushed none to lightly on Jack's neck, forcing him to back up slightly.  
"Very funny Sparrow," Norrington hissed "But a pirates end awaits you." Nakada gasped, knowing this meant a meeting with the gallows for her dad. Norrington looked form her to a guard.  
"Bring the girl," he said "We'll find her parents eventually, don't worry Miss." He added to Nakada as the guard put his hand on her shoulder and she watched as another guard shackled Jack. Jack saw her watching her solemnly and grinned, pulling his head backwards. He did twice more before she twigged. Smirking evilly, she kicked backwards and high, ignoring the pain jolt through her injured leg as it somehow caught the guard who held her in the groin. He hissed a curse and let her go as he dropped gently to the floor. She turned and ran down the street  
"Don't let 'em catch ye lass!!" Jacks voice rang out over the soldiers' yells as she sped off, not daring to look back.

No!!! Jack's been caught!!!!! But.... Wow… I watched The Astronauts Wife for the first time the other day, Spencer Armacost looks so gorgeous… he always looks gorgeous though!!! I also want to say, is it just me or does he look like Will Turner when he is in Chocolat?!?!?!?!

Wow.. my story has been up for a month now. I know this probably sounds really weird but I need to know if you think I should continue with this story… please tell me… your opinion counts so much!!!

To my Reviewers:

Mrs Sparrow: I forgive you for not reviewing, glad you like my story, good luck with yours!!

Jinxeh: Yay!!! Someone to protect Nakada whilst I dish the punishments out to everyone in my story!!! Yay… the poker dance rocks. Why is it that there is one on every ship?? Is it like in a job description or something??? So true about them all being dirty eunuchs Yes I do own the PotC DVD, I've seen it so many times I'm surprised it's still in one piece. I've never had time to check out the blooper reel properly yet (cries) Must check it out ASAP!!! I can't believe the hair is a wig… he is still gorgeous anyway but oh well (sighs).

Keep on reviewing!!!


	12. Escape

Do you really think I would be sitting at home writing this if I owned PotC? I don't think so. In fact, I'd be sitting in front of my high-tech P.C in Hollywood writing this as a movie if I owned PotC. (Looks back at this… O.K., No more milkshakes for me whilst I write disclaimers.)

A last shot of adrenaline was all that allowed Nakada to pound up the driveway of the Turners home, ignoring the new pains shooting up her injured leg. She pounded furiously on the front door and darted in past the butler as soon as he pulled it open. Darting through the first door she came to, which happened to be the study, shed found herself face to face with a very shocked Elizabeth.  
"What gives you the right to…" Elizabeth began furiously whilst Nakada pushed her hair away from her flushed face "Nakada? I didn't recognise you. How are..." she rattled off as Nakada held up a hand.  
"No…time…" she wheezed, hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath "Where's… W…Will. Need his help… Jack…" Elizabeth led her to a chair as she said  
"Will's upstairs changing. He'll be down now." She passed Nakada a glass of cold water, which she downed in one as her breath finally returned. Will came into the room as she finished. His smiling face quickly turning anxious  
"Nakada," he said in disbelief "Where's Jack?"  
"I don't know" she replied "That man… Norrington… grabbed him; he thought Jack was kidnapping me. They're gonna hang him!!!" Will walked over to the couch she was seated on and said gently  
"Don't worry, I'll get your supplies and take them to the Pearl. You stay here and we'll save Jack at nightfall. They won't have hung him by then." He finished firmly and left before she could protest. Nakada and Elizabeth sat in silence for a couple of minutes

"Come on Nakada" Elizabeth said, "Lets get something to eat." Nakada nodded and began to follow Elizabeth out of the room. Yet she had barely gone two steps before pain surged from her leg and around her body, she screamed slightly and dropped to the floor, Elizabeth sped over to her, calling for help as she dropped next to her distressed friend.  
"Nakada!" she cried out "What's wrong?!?!?!" she touched her friends arm gently and Nakada screamed softly as pain surged through her body once again. Three maids scurried in, shocked to find their mistress sitting on the floor next to a distresses female pirate.  
"Carry her up to the spare room." She told two before turning to the third "Go and get a doctor." She instructed "But if any of you so much as mummer 'pirate' in your sleep, I'll get her to run you all through." She followed the two maids up to the spare room as the other ran out of the house, knowing none of them would say word to anyone.

Nakada's eyes snapped open. She was lying in an unfamiliar room, definitely not aboard the Pearl. Two people were conversing quietly out of her vision and she eventually heard a door close-by click shut and footsteps approached where she lay. Elizabeth's face appeared in her vision, looking concerned.  
"Nakada!" she cried happily "Are you okay?"  
"Aye," Nakada replied, "What happened?" Elizabeth sat down on the edge of her friend's bed  
"You collapsed" Liz mumbled, "You were fine one second and the next…" she broke off hesitantly "I'm glad to see you're okay now though." Nakada nodded and a sudden thought made her sit up quickly  
"Jack!" she yelled and Elizabeth looked startled for a second before breaking into a smile  
"Don't worry," she said soothingly "We've still got a while before dusk, calm down." A door slammed loudly downstairs and footsteps hurried up the stairs towards them.  
"That'll be Will," Elizabeth said and stood up "Eat, I need to go talk to him." She pointed to a tray of food and a glass of water that lay next to Nakada's bed, alongside her sword, and left. Nakada ate her meal slowly; listening idly to the muffled conversation outside of the room, her thoughts were on Jack. Where was he? What was he doing? She had just finished hr meal when the door opened and Will and Elizabeth walked in.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of Nakada's bed and fussed with the covers (A.N: I hate when people do that) and Will dropped down so their faces were level. He had a worried expression on his face, which was changed to a grin when Nakada pulled a cross-eyed face at him.  
Glad to see you're O.K Nakada" he looked up at Elizabeth before continuing, "Liz said you've got to stay there until we're ready to save Jack." Nakada pulled a face, disgusted at having to lie about idly.  
"How long?" she asked  
"An hour and a half" Liz replied, "I'll come and help you get sorted in an hour." She and Will left, leaving Nakada on her own.

The stars were just starting to shine when Elizabeth woke Nakada. They crept down the stairs in silence, so not to wake any of the servants and met Will in the main hall. He greeted them silently and led the way into the cool, silent night. They had to walk for half an hour before they stopped outside of the jail.  
"Wait here," Will whispered "I'll check to see if the guard is asleep." He snuck inside and came back outfive minutes later, nursing the knuckles of his right hand.  
"Out like a light." He whispered and led them inside. Nakada grinned as they walked past the unconscious guard (who already had a large bruise forming on his eye) and walked don the corridor until they came to a large door. Will pushed it open and they ran down the stairs that lay beyond it.  
The cells were barely visible, yet they were able to find Jack's cell fairly quickly.  
"Jack!" Nakada whispered and put her head to the cell bars, she could just make out his figure in the gloom, sitting against the wall.  
"Aye?" he replied, not looking up  
"We've come to get you out." Jack looked up, saw his daughter and swaggered over to the bars.  
"Took your time lass," he said smiling "Been relaxing at the Turner's no doubt." He nodded at the outlines of Will and Elizabeth.  
"Do you want out or not?" Will said, striding over with the keys in his hands.  
The door was quickly opened and the four ran out into the night. They dodged into an alley and Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth.  
"Will," Jack said, shaking his head in shame "And 'Lizabeth. I'm surprised at you. Springing a pirate from jail."  
"I can put you back in there if you like." Will joked  
"I'll pass." Jack replied "And now Will, Elizabeth, we must be off. Next time we sail this way, I'll stop by your house instead of the prison."  
"Right Jack." Elizabeth replied, "You two look after yourselves. Come on Will, let's go before any of us get caught." They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways. Jack turned to Nakada, grinning wildly  
"Well," he remarked, "That was a very uneventful day, let's go back to the Pearl and get some sleep." Nakada raised an eyebrow at him and he began to walk off, laughing.

You'll all be glad to know that I stop dragging the leg injury thing out now, it was just that for this chapter I needed something to fill in the empty space of a wait and having Nakada collapsing was pretty dramatic. I'm so glad Jack escaped!!

To My Reviewers:

O.K. Very happy, 30 reviews! It's the impossible for me!!! Thank you my lovely reviewers you all rock!!!!!!!!

Jinxeh: Glad you like that change purse bit, it came to me at one point, I'd totally forgotten it was in your story… Sorry if you think I nicked it from you!!! So sorry you didn't want Jack to be captured, (Hear what now about the name?!?!?!) I take it from the capitals telling me off about my second doubts on my story that I should carry on regardless of what everyone else says super happy you think it's aweshome!! I'm continuing mainly for you, seeing as you appear to be my most loyal reviewer (I swear this chapter had been up for no more than 45 minutes before I found your review, how do you do that?!?!?) You do not need a new weapon… unless it's a new poker… Pokers are the best!!!! Jack's saved YAY!!

Tinkthefairy: O.K, MSN must be messed up or something coz I only found these messages when looking at my stats to check what chapter is going up next (stupid P.C.) I never noticed the Tarrow, Sparrow thing, that's quite scary! Glad you think it's different to other Jack daughter stories, it's hard to make it so it is. Nakada is a wicked name, it's spooky when people name Jack's daughter Jacqueline, but it's kinda easy to guess who they are the daughter of! Did anything happen when you said Nakada 3 times (tries it for myself) Is it that easy to work out that Nathan (growls evilly) will get off the island?? (I know if he does or not, I've got the 15 chapter waiting already) Nice poem, very nice. Yay! I have good writing (laughs in the face of evil teacher who disagrees) Yay! Jack saved (victory dance)

I should stop drinking coffeee and listening to music by The Buggles and The Bloodhound Gangbefore I reply to reviews!!!!!

I am very angry with the rest of you!! Where are you??!!?? I have had no reviews off noone except Jinxeh &Tink for ages. Do you not like me??? (Gets very upset and cries in the corner)

Review please!!!


	13. Back to the Pearl

Disclaimer: Me: Can't I just have it for a second? Lawyers: No! Me: How about… Lawyers No! Me: sigh, fine then, I don't own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean, not even a restraining order! Looks around at smug looking Lawyers, gaze landing on one and get off my sandwich!!!

O.k., for those who can't tell, I'm just a _little_ bit hyper (Your fault Sian!) so ignore everything I say please! This chapter is kinda naff, like every other chapter but who cares!

"Jack," Mr Gibbs said when Jack reached the Black Pearl "What's been happening? Will Turner's been brining supplies up all day but wouldn't say anything about you or the lass." Jack looked over at Nakada who shrugged innocently and sashayed over to Ana, who was tying ropes, and started to help."That's interesting," Jack murmured before turning his gaze back to Gibbs  
"Prepare the crew, we're sailing for Tortuga." Gibbs' eyes lit up and he began to yell orders at the crew. Jack watched for a moment before wandering over to the helm, giving Nakada a look that screamed 'I need to talk to you'. Yet he had barely touched the helm before two gunshots were rang out. He threw his gaze quickly over his crew who were looking around in bewilderment, and seeing that none of them had fired the shot, looked over at the docks.

Jack swore at the sight of several soldiers they had been the ones to fire the shots. He moved quickly over to the rail closest to the docks yelling  
"Ana, take the helm. Men, get set for a quick departure." He smirked at the sight of a familiar, but not altogether welcome figure "Nakada, get over 'ere!" Nakada reluctantly obeyed Jack's order, ready to explain her absence for loading the supplies, but was surprised when Jack draped an arm over her shoulder as the ship lurched away from the dock.  
"Commodore!" Jack yelled down to the soldiers on the docks "So sorry I could not hang around, but me and my daughter," he indicated Nakada wildly "have an appointment we couldn't afford to miss!" they stood there until Norrington became a blur with the other soldiers and then Jack turned to his daughter.  
"Captains cabin." He said briskly and walked off to his quarters, yelling for Ana to sail for Tortuga. Nakada followed slowly

As soon as Nakada walked through the cabin door, Jack snapped it shut. She had not been in his cabin before and smiled to see it in disarray and that rum bottles littered the floor. She sat down in one of the two chairs at the desk and looked up at Jack.  
"Why was Will collecting supplies on his own?" he asked kindly, locking his eyes with his daughters. Nakada shrugged  
"He offered to get 'em. Told me not to worry." She said lightly, examining a small dirk that was on the desk.  
"And what," Jack said and lent over the desk, pulling the dirk from his daughters grasp "Were you doing at that moment in time?"  
"I was… uhh…" Nakada faltered and tried to think back "Out cold several minutes later?" she suggested.  
"What did you do?" Jack growled and lent closer.  
"Nothing!" she yelled defensively and pushed her chair back slightly "I went over to get 'elp in saving you!" she moved her left leg, making Jack understand what she was on about.  
"'Ell luv," he said, concerned "Ye O.K?"  
"I'm fine Jack," came the reply "Just a bit tired." Jack nodded and opened the cabin door.  
"Alright luv," he said "Go and get some rest, we'll be at Tortuga in two days." As he left, the faint cry of "Aye Captain!" came as Nakada went to her own cabin. Jack emerged on Jack and Ana jumped him  
"Jack! What did you do to her!" she demanded, "Where is she?" Jack held up a hand to silence her  
"I didn't do anything!" he protested "She's in your cabin if you don't believe me!" Ana glared at him for a moment before pushing past and disappearing below deck. Jack smiled at her affection towards his daughter and walked to the helm, taking it from Gibbs and sailing on to Tortuga.

To my Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Jaclyn is kind of creepy I have to admit! That Will bit was funny when I thought it up edges Will on with poker so few people review my story cries only you, Tinkthefairy and Blairwitch make the effort! That is so cool! The poker lives on in both of our stories without us realising polishes poker all great minds are insane!!! I should do a bit where Norrington throws a fit due to Jack's escape grins evilly and as for Nathan being alive and well – why haven't I changed that!!!

Nelka Taomi: Hi there! You only reviewed my third chapter so you must have gotten bored and are probably not reading this now but who cares (I'm to hyperactive at the moment, sorry!) I'm so glad you like the story idea a lot, I'd been thinking of it long before I started it! Thanks for telling me it seems rushed, I can't write normal, slow stories when I'm on a sugar high! (It happens a lot with me) It is sooo not my fault for short chapters, they go on paper before they go on p.c. so the chapters can be three or four pages on paper and one or two on word!!!

Tinkthefairy: Jack appears to get so many uneventful days, Jack free!!!!!!!! You have to wait for the chapters at the moment because I'm only two ahead of you and want to write more chapters before you chase me for lack of updates!! Yay for addictive stories!!! It's so mean that nothing happened for the three times thing, I wouldn't have minded if it worked, I could have pulled in Jack and Nakada!!! Yay my stories rock!!! Death to Nathan!!!

Blairwitch: Backwards chapter reviews!! Glad you like the story! Hung, drawn and quartered is my line growls menacingly at Blairwitch. Yay for mystery! Yay for cola bottles! There is nothing wrong with being piratey like Jack and the drunken thing is totally Jack!! Don't moan at me about long chapter please!!! Yay for good ideas!!!

Yay!!! You people rock the world!!! I have 41 reviews thanks to you all!!!! Angry with those who don't review, I want your reasons NOW!!!! I have a very evil friend (and you know exactly who you are!) who believes all films featuring our favourite actor should be burnt so anyone who wants it, I'll give you her house address and a place where you can get pitchforks cheap!!! I hope you're scared now!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!! Don't give up on me just because I'm a little crazed today!!!!!


	14. Would kidnap fall into 'anything?

O.K, new chapter and stuff. Point of Views in this chapter later on!!! Tell me what you think of them, I don't think they're very good and all. I promise you for this chapter, I have nothing against blondes, I'm blonde myself and I think this chapter is a bit mean to them (but not in the way most people I know say). I also apologise for the swear words throughout this chapter, all though you've all heard them all before, I want to say that to protect your sweet, innocent minds (although if your reading my word, I'd say we're all far from sweet and innocent) Read and enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow sniffle sniffle. I only own Nakada, Alexander and, unfortunately, the whores, drunks and other pirates within this chapter.

"Nakada! Get over here!" Jack yelled down to the figure of his daughter, who was tying ropes. She stood up and sashayed over so she stood in front of Jack and the helm  
"Aye?" she said sweetly studying his face to see if he wanted to tell her off. Instead he pointed at the island they were heading towards.  
"Tortuga" he said, his gleaming "Greatest pirate haven in the world." Nakada didn't say anything, but walked over to the rail and gazed at the approaching island in awe. Tortuga was fairly large island, the far end covered in lush green forest, the port and most of the rest of the island was a disarray of buildings, many of which appeared to be run down, it was very quiet but held a welcoming to all aboard the Pearl as Jack safely docked her.

"Men!" Jack yelled to the crew, received a glare from Nakada and Ana and hastily added "And Ladies, load the Pearl with supplies now and then take a break." Cheers echoed around the crew "But be back 'ere by dawn on Tuesday or I'll leave you all 'ere!!!" the crew ran off to gather supplies and Nakada moved to join them but Jack put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.  
"Not you lass, we've got something to sort out." He passed her a pistol and extra shots "Keep your sword on ye lass," he said "At all times" she raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeh protection is only part of what needed to be done." He said simply "We'll sort out the rest when we get there." He turned away from her and, after checking her had guards for the Pearl set for each day, walked down the gangplank. His daughter silently followed.

"Jack," she said and skirted another unconscious pirate "What's with this lot?" He smiled slightly and prised a bottle of rum from a sleeping mans grasp.  
"Hangovers" he replied, uncorking the bottle and taking a long swig. "They'll be up and about by nightfall, that's when Tortuga is at its best." He passed the nearly empty bottle to his daughter as she reached him and they both walked up the street slightly, and then turned into a building which had seen better days.

A small, wiry man looked up from a book as the two Sparrows walked in.  
"Jack!" he exclaimed, his voice hoarse with age "Haven't seen you in ages, where have you been hiding?" Jack grinned and walked over to the older man  
"Alex, glad to see you aint forgotten me!" he shook hands and gestured to Nakada, who walked over slowly.  
"Alex, this is me daughter Nakada. Lass, this is Alexander Thrift, greatest tattoo artist and most educated man within Tortuga." Alex and Nakada shook hands and Alex stared from Jack to Nakada in disbelief.  
"Well, well," he chuckled "Jack Sparrow with a child, never thought I'd see the day." Jack grinned broadly at this "Now, what is it you'd like done?" Jack put on a face of mock confusion  
"Now why would you think I need something Alex?" he asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "Can't a friend visit a friend?" Alex raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot impatiently, making Nakada snigger. Jack sighed and rolled up his right sleeve so his sparrow tattoo could be seen.  
"I need you to give my lass," he pointed to Nakada "£One of these." He pointed to his tattoo. Alex sighed and took Jack's arm, examining the tattoo carefully for several minutes.  
"Jack," he said eventually "I haven't done one of these for years. You know that." He looked up at Jack and sighed again "Fine, I'll give it a shot." He walked to the door of the building and locked it. Nakada gulped involuntarily.  
"Sit." He instructed her, pointing to a large chair in the centre of the room. He lit several candles around it and looked at the girl. He then silently rolled up her right sleeve and adjusted his glasses as Jack grabbed his daughters left arm and pinned it to the chair. Nakada readied herself as Alex steadied a needle over her forearm…

* * *

Several hours later Jack and Nakada wandered into The SeaCrest, a very good pub within Tortuga. Night had fallen an hour before so the bar was full with drunken pirates, whores and fights. Spotting Ana and Gibbs, Jack led his daughter over to their table and hailed for rum to be brought for them.  
"Where 'ave you two been?" Ana asked over the noise  
"About." Jack replied and took a bottle from a blushing blonde whore. Nakada took another and Ana saw her right arm was swathed in bandages. She raised an eyebrow at Jack who was watching the blonde whore. He eventually caught her expression.  
"Got the lass a tattoo." He said proudly  
"Bloody 'urt to" Nakada mumbled, swigging back the rum and calling for more. Ana laughed and leaned close to her young friend.  
"Don't worry, when Jack got his tattoo he gave us all 'ell. Complained about the pain for all he was worth." Nakada laughed, pouring back more rum at Jacks expression._

* * *

__Nakada's P.O.V_

Over the next few days we spent the nights in The SeaCrest drinking and talking. We would then stumble down the streets to the Black Pearl, singing our hearts out. Once we'd woken up and gotten over various strengths of hangovers we would go back to The SeaCrest and start over again. One the Sunday night we were all drinking again, most of the crew sat on the other end of the bar, filling their needs of drink and company, yet Jack, Gibbs, Ana and I sat in a corner, away from the main bustle of activity in the pub  
"And then I shlapped Jack hard." Ana slurred and drank more of her rum "You shtill owe me a ship Jack!" she fixed him with an icy glare.  
"O.K. woman, cool it." Jack slurred back and picked up his own bottle "Ey!" he peered into his bottle and then at me "Did you drink all me rum?" he asked me  
"Jack!" I giggled, having had four bottles of rum in the past two hours and feeling slightly intoxicated. "Why would I drink yours when I got me own!" Jack blinked slowly, processing the information  
"Fine." He said "I need more rum 'ere!" he yelled and seconds later the blushing blonde from the first time we had come here came over, rum bottle clutched in her hand. She handed him the bottle and perched herself on his lap, smiling seductively. I frowned as she ran her hands over his chest, murmuring.  
"You're Captain Sparrow, I've heard much about ye. They say you're untameable, I'd like ye to prove it to me." She leaned close to him, resting herself against his chest. I don't know why but I was cringing inside. What Jack said to her was lost to me as several gunshots went off from a brawl between two young pirates who were fighting over a whore. I did hear what she said back to him though  
"I'll tell my boss I need to take my break!" she slipped off towards the bar, Jack looked at me and I glared back.  
"Yes luv?" Jack asked, raising his bottle of rum to his lips.  
"You're despicable Jack." I said, anger building up inside me, Jack lowered his bottle. Ana, Gibbs and Jack were all staring at me.  
"How so?" Jack asked quietly, well as quietly as you could with a brawl like, two metres away.  
"Do you always bed every woman who asks you to, or just a select few?" Ana and Gibbs stared at me in shock; Jack however, appeared to be amused at my words.  
"Now really, is there any need for that?" he asked, my temper rose even more at his placid replies and I showed my anger by slamming my empty rum bottle hard on the grubby table.  
"Yes there is!" I yelled, feeling my face flush in anger "Is this how you see my mum? How you remember 'er? Every time you go off with a WHORE!!!!" Jack leaned towards me and my head snapped back as he slapped my cheek  
"I loved your mum!" he said threateningly as he lowered his hand. I stood up, blinking back the tears and glared at him, my eyes tiny slits of rage.  
"I hate you!" I whispered and turned, ignoring Jack yelling after me as I pushed through the drunks and whores and into the street.

_

* * *

Jack's P.O.V_

"Now really, is there any need for that?" I asked innocently, I knew that was the wrong thing to say because Nakada slammed her empty rum bottle table.  
"Yes there is!" she yelled, her face going red "Is this how you see my mum? How you remember 'er? Every time you go off with a WHORE!!!!" I was shocked at these words, and angry. Before I knew what I was doing I had reached over and slapped her. Nakada's head snapped back at the impact.  
"I loved your mum!" I said threateningly, hoping she'd understand yet she stood up, blinking back the tears that were coming and glared at me, her eyes were narrow and filled with rage.  
"I hate you!" she whispered and turned, her words stung and burnt themselves into my brain. She began to push past the drunks and whores, spilling rum from the mugs and bottles they held.  
"Nakada!" I yelled and stood up "Nakada!" I started to move after her but someone pulled me back into my seat, I had forgotten Ana and Gibbs were with us when we'd started fighting.  
"Jack," Ana said, she sounded sober "Leave her."  
"But…"  
"You hit the girl Jack!" Ana yelled, "Leave her!" I stared at her for a minute,  
"Fine!" she sighed "I'll go after her." She stood to leave "Give me a half hour or so." I watched her leave before turning to Gibbs he stared back at me  
"Mr Gibbs," I said, "Do you think…"  
"You were a bit hard on 'er Captain." He answered before I finished "She's still gotta get used to your life and about Rachel…" he stopped there and looked at someone behind me, frowning. I turned around and saw the blonde whore standing there, smiling  
"Come on Captain" she said, leaning close to me "I'll show ye my place." I pushed her away, realising then what most of my daughters anger was about, the push sent the woman sprawling. She stared up at me, shocked.  
"Captain Sparrow!" she said evenly, filling her voice with forced passion "Can't ye wait 'til we reach my place?" she stood up and stepped forwards but stopped suddenly when I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at her.  
"Get lost woman." I growled, feeling Gibbs bore a hole into me back with his stare "You've messed with the wrong man. Now, get." She gaped for a moment and then stepped forwards, dealing me with a sharp slap.  
"I don't think I deserved that." I mumbled, watching her scurry over to another drunk. "I need another rum!" I yelled before turning to Gibbs, who raised an eyebrow at me.  
"O.K, maybe I did deserve it." I admitted "But not from her." I gratefully took a rum bottle from a red haired whore (who reminded me terribly of Scarlett), hoping to drown my angers in one of my three loves… rum.

_

* * *

Nakada's P.O.V _

I dashed up the gangplank, barging past the few pirates who were guarding the Pearl. I ran into the cabin that Ana and I shared and started to grab my stuff. My intensions were to leave the Pearl and barter passage back to Port Royal, in the hope that Will and Elizabeth would take me in. Lifting a leather book Jack had given me, I gazed at its cover for a moment before throwing it down and letting out a scream.  
"Hell!" I spat and kicked the small bed, yelling curses as pain surged through my foot. When I had finished yelling a harsh snigger from came by the door. I spun around.  
"Jack, just get…" the next words died on my tongue A tall man stood in the doorway, his long blonde hair hung limp at his shoulders and a half moon scar ran across his chin. I backed off slightly and began to draw my sword but he raised an eyebrow and in one step had disarmed me of my weapon. I went to reach for one of the pistols Jack had given me but the man put an arm across my waist, pinning my arms to my waist and then tucked me under one arm.  
"Get off me!" I screamed, kicking my feet and hitting him with the one arm I'd managed to free from his grip.  
"You bastard, put me down!" he ignored me and kicked the door open, stepping onto the desk and I gasped at what I saw.

About a dozen unfamiliar pirates stood aboard the Pearl, tossing the limp bodies of those who had been guarding her overboard, tending to their wounds and trying to restrain a dark skinned female.  
"Ana!" I screamed and began thrashing against the man who held me "Ana!" she looked over at me and her eyes widened with shock  
"Nakada!" she yelled and pulled herself from the men, she began to run towards me but fell to the ground. I stopped struggling and stared at her, tears running down my face. She was dead, the murderous bastards had murdered…. I stopped mid thought, they were binding her to the main mast; if they were doing that then she couldn't be dead. The man who held me barked orders to the men and they all began to move down the gangplank of the Pearl  
"Jack! Jack!" I screamed, temporarily forgetting my anger as fear came to me. I kicked against my captor until something came into contact with my skull, hard.  
"Jack…" I whispered as darkness took my vision.

_

* * *

Jack's P.O.V_

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho." I sang, after Ana had chased after Nakada, I had drunk four large bottles of rum before Gibbs had pulled me out of the bar. I swaggered up the gangplank of the Pearl and sobered at the sight.  
The deck was empty, none of the crew who had been on guard were in sight, but someone was tied to the main mast, walking over, I saw it was Ana and called Gibbs to my side.  
"Ana, what happened 'ere?" I croaked and pulled the cloth that was gagging her down; she took several deep breaths before speaking  
"Jack, there was enemy pirates 'ere, they killed the guards and… oh god." Her eyes grew wide and I stood up.  
"Nakada!" I yelled and ran to her cabin "Oh crap!" the room was a mess, most of Nakada's stuff sat on her desk or the floor around it. Her books were scattered around the room, along with her spare clothes yet the most worrying thing was that her sword was impaled in the floor of the room. Even if she had run, she would have taken her sword, so it became obvious that she had been taken my force. Gibbs and Ana came in and stood beside me, taking in the state of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ana's eyes fall on to the sword and then anger flew to them  
"Shit!" She screamed loudly and kicked the wall "Those bastards!" she wiped an angry tear from one eye and looked at me. I closed my eyes against her stare.  
"Mr Gibbs!" I barked "Gather the crew, I want them on deck in an hour!" Gibbs nodded and ran from the room as I opened my eyes; Ana was sitting on the floor by the sword.  
"We have to get her back Jack!" she said fiercely "I'll do anything to get her back 'ere!" I nodded, understanding the pain she was in but I refused to show it, a hard task even for me.  
"We'll get 'er Ana." I said and sat next to her, pulling the sword from the word and stared at it sadly "We'll give the bastards that took 'er hell as well." Ana sniffed once, transfixed by the sword, she whispered softly  
"I love 'er like a sister Jack, if they did anything to her, they'll pay." I turned and looked into her tear filled eyes.  
"Does kidnap fall into 'anything'?" I asked.

To all those who don't like the fact all my chapters are short so far laughs I hope your happy now! Oh No! Nakada's been captured, prizes for guessing one possible person for the capture of hr? Growls menacingly. Any way, Review please, I am so close to 50 reviews, I can almost touch it!

To My Reviewers

You guys are the best, if I knew you all, I'd personally come to your homes and hug you all!!! (Except you Sian, I don't think you're a hug kind of person :P)

Mrs Sparrow: Don't worry, I hate it when P.C's break, it's sop evil! Glad you were happy to find three chapters waiting. Review!

Tinkthefairy: shuffles feet innocently at failed attempts to kill Nathan off yet but don't worry, I know exactly when he does!! Love the poem, it rocks! I never even get a valentine, let alone a chocolate truffle or a whole valentine box!!! Nice point about the spell check! Review!

Jinxeh: Love the idea of straight jack and funnel! Johnny is beyond cute!!!! Yay for the poker!!! At least you can drive; I have to wait until I'm 17 before I can even start to learn! Nice 'Words that sounds dirty, but really isn't!' You never not need coffee; I need it after what you did to Jack in your story!!!! I read the "The last one, I swear!" Chapter of your story (everyone who's reading this, read Jinxeh's work, it rocks!), but only after I sent the review up. Bring on the sequel (but don't kill wicked characters off!) Review!!!


	15. The Leviathan and Nates

New chapter everyone!This chapter is not as long as the last, sorry. This chapter starts in P.O.V but changing to 3rd person later. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. I don't own PotC, I don't own Jack, I don't own Will, I don't own Ana, etc. I do own Nakada, Nates, Nathan, Jamie, that blonde guy, and some other nameless pirates.

Nakada's P.O.V

It was dark when I opened my eyes, swimming through the black sea of darkness into a world of pain. The back of my skull throbbed with one massive headache. Peering around, I saw that I was in a cell and definitely not aboard the Pearl. As my eyes got used to the dark, I saw that the hull was fairly large, and cells like my own lined a quarter of it. The floor was covered in grime and puddles of seawater were everywhere. Boxes and barrels stood at one end of the hull, along with a set of stairs. As I was taking all this in, and trying to get rid of my serious headache, several pirates came down the stairs and either dropped off some boxes or took some away. After half an hour, they stopped coming and the rocking of the ship increased slightly so I knew that the ship had started moving. I sat down on the floor and put a hand to the back of my skull, hissing at the pain I quickly withdrew it. The hair at the back was matted with blood and a small jagged cut ran underneath it. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, I threw myself to the floor (A.N. Jack style) and waited.  
"Girl!" a voice said at the cell bars  
"Aye?" I replied, trying to ignore the banging of my head at the voice. The voice was fairly familiar but I couldn't quite place it.  
"Get up," the voice hissed "The captain wants to see ye and ye'll want to keep your dignity by walking, 'stead of being dragged." He laughed at this and I sighed, not wanting to give him any satisfaction by letting him drag me up. I stood up slowly, my head was a dull throb now, yet who I saw, peering at me in the gloom, pushed the throb to the back of my head and brought new fears to me.  
"You!" I yelled and threw myself at the bars, trying to push away my fears.  
"Aye girl." He sneered, opening the cell door and tying my hands behind my back roughly  
"Nathan," I growled through gritted teeth "I should 'ave known you would be be'ind this!"  
"Ye should 'ave." Nathan agreed, pulling me from the cell "But ye didn't and now you're 'ere, so quit whining." He pushed me towards the stairs and I stumbled up them, blinking back the sunlight as I stepped onto the deck. The crew loitered the deck, none of them were working, even though there was plenty to do, when I appeared on deck the men turned to me and started to smirk. It was like they knew something I didn't, which was probably true.  
"Get moving Sparrow!" Nathan growled and pushed me forwards, I stumbled up to a set of double doors, and I guessed they led to the captain's quarters, like on the Pearl. A feeling of homesickness swept over me as I thought of the Black Pearl. Nathan rapped on the door, pulling me from my thoughts. We stood for several minutes before a voice said to come in and Nathan opened the door, pushed me inside, and closed it again.

The room was fairly dark; candles lit the desk and a table that was in the centre of the room. In the dark I could make out a bed, two cabinets and several trunks of various sizes. The room was a tip, books and papers littered the floor, and several maps cluttered the table and the desk.  
"Sparrow." A voice came from a dark corner, making me turn sharply. A man stepped out of the shadows; he was fairly tall with light brown hair that was turning white. His eyes were a dark brown and one always looked to the left. He had a long scar running form beside his right eye to the left side of his mouth, and it gave him the terrifying look of his face being split in two.  
"Who are you?" I asked, backing up against the door  
"My dear girl." He laughed horribly "Wanting to get straight to the point. I am Captain Nates and you are currently aboard the Leviathan." I reached my hand behind me slowly and gripped the door handle.  
"Captain Nates," I said sweetly "It was a pleasure being here." I threw the door open and ran out onto the deck  
"Crap." I whispered, we were miles from land, too far to swim and there were no boats or ships in sight, I turned to the crew who had stopped working and were now advancing on me.  
"Double crap." I whispered, looking around for an escape. I spotted the rigging for the main mast, my only chance of evading the pirates for now. Darting past the first few I climbed half way up and hung there, swaying slightly in the wind and staring down at the crew. Nates came out of his cabin and spoke to Nathan, who smirked and started to toy with his pistol. My breath caught in my fault at the thought of being shot by the man who'd stabbed and betrayed me but he just shouted something I couldn't understand to two of the crew. The two men ran over to the rigging and began to climb quickly. I glared down at them for a moment before turning and climbing swiftly up. I soon reached the top of the rigging and looked down, the two crew members were gaining on me and I had no where to go. Within moments, they were three or four feet below me.

"Come on girl," one growled, reaching out to grab me "We won't 'urt you much."  
I pulled my feet up closer to myself so my knees were nearing my chest  
"Touch me," I growled back to him "And I make ye regret it." He laughed up at me and grabbed one of my ankles; with a hiss I kicked him with the other. He yelled as my foot came into contact with his nose and let go of my ankle, unfortunately for him, he also let go of the rigging. I closed my eyes and turned away as he plummeted to the deck, and immediately felt something grab one of my wrists  
"Come on bitch." A voice hissed and, opening my eyes, I saw that it was the other pirate.  
"I'd forgotten about you." I said lightly and began to struggle, the pirate kept a hold on me as the rigging swayed alarmingly.  
"Oh hell." I whispered and stopped struggling, this unfortunately allowed the pirate to get a better hold on my writs and started to pull me down the rigging

* * *

Jack sat at his desk in his cabin, a single, flickering candle illuminating his face. Ana sat on the bed nearby, her head swathed in bandages and Mr. Gibbs sat in the only other chair, both he and Ana were watching Jack cautiously. Jack held a bottle of rum and was staring at the sword on his desk, Nakada's sword. They had been sitting in silence for almost two hours now, the crew had long since returned from their 'break' and had been sent back out to search for information on Nakada. Many had returned with nothing and Jack was beginning to show his fears. A knock came on the door and Jamie, one of the younger members of his crew, came in.  
"Found someone wit' information Cap'n" he said, pushing someone into the room and closed the door with a snap. Jack stood up and walked past the man and locked the door sop he couldn't escape.  
The man was tall; his long blond hair hung limp at his shoulders and a half moon scar ran across his chin. His eyes darted form Ana to Gibbs to Jack warily.  
"What do you know about Nakada?" Jack asked, sitting back behind his desk and watching the blond man  
"I know lot of things" the man replied "I know where she is, who has her and where they go." He nodded and pointed to himself several times to emphasise his point. Jack kept a cool face as he watched the man's expression carefully  
"What do you know about Nakada?" he asked again  
"She's aboard the Leviathan," the man said "With Captain Nates, heading for Santa Catalina." Jack, Gibbs and Ana paled slightly at this information  
"Why did you want to information on my kid?" Jack asked as calmly as he could, the blond man looked at him and grinned evilly  
"Felt guilty for her, know what kinda man Nates is. A girl don't deserve that." He smirked horribly "Although, she's your kid, maybe she deserve it all."  
"Bastard!" Ana screamed and flung herself at the blond, seconds later she stood up and wiped a small dirk on the now dead mans shirt "Sorry Captain." She said apologetically "Lost control." Jack nodded and looked at the fresh corpse.  
"Not to worry." He said calmly "Either you'd have done it or I would 'ave." he stood up and opened the door. Kicking the corpse out and yelling for it to be removed. He then turned to Ana and Gibbs.  
"Best get some sleep," he said "Tomorrow we head for Santa Catalina.

* * *

Nakada was once again in the quarters of Captain Nates. Her hands had been bound and the rope was cutting harshly into her wrists. She sat silently as she watched Nates  
"What do you want from me?" she asked, fearing the worst. Nates looked over at her  
"You my dear," He said eventually "Should know exactly what I want." Nakada raised an eyebrow and Nates sighed, he walked over to her and bent so there heads were level  
"You're trying my patience girl." He growled menacingly "You know what I want. It's just getting it out of you." He raised his hand and struck Nakada hard across her face, and her head whipped back with a tinkle of beads  
"I don't know! Really!" she yelled as two pirates came in, Nates turned to them  
"Lock 'er in the brig!" Nates yelled fiercely "Two days without food and water may make her talk!" The two men dragged Nakada from the room, kicking and screaming and flung her violently into a cell. She crumpled onto the floor and pain exploded through her left arm. They left her sobbing in the gloom and her trembling right hand found the sparrow necklace that hung around her neck. Finding it was there brought comfort to Nakada but made her sob harder as it brought painful memories of the argument she'd had with Jack.

To My Reviewers:

You guys rock! I am three reviews from the 50 mark! I never thought I'd get so many reviews in the whole story hands out Jack Sparrow models Thank you all of you!

Mrs Sparrow: Hee hee, long chapters rock, even if they take three hours to type out! This ones shorter than the last and the next is even shorter again! It took me ages to work out how Jack who'd find out where the Leviathan went and, although the way he found out is lame; it's the only way I could think of! Review!

Jinxeh: I am so sorry. I totally forgot you had the SeaCrest tavern in your own story, although the name seemed very familiar to me. I'll change it as soon as I think of a different name. Jack has so many problems with his daughter, smacking is just a part of them! Review!

Tinkthefairy: I wouldn't kill Ana, don't worry! Holds own poker up defensively Ana is wicked and I'd never be able to kill her. You worked out who the evil person was! Was it that predictable growls at Nathan menacingly Yay, someone really loves my story bows head in shame all my stories suck. People are just far to nice to admit it to me! Review!


	16. Back Pains

This chapter is very short, I know. It's not my fault, honestly. It's hard to think up story ideas when you're revising for exams but I'm finished now so chapters should get longer.  
Please don't hurt me; I know you all are going to hate what I've done in this chapter. I apologise if any one finds this chapter disturbing in any way.  
Disclaimer: I own the usual people in this chapter. I don't own PotC. All I own of Jack is my calendar, my scrap book, my shrine and the Mickey Mouse pirate teddy my friend bought me on her holiday to Florida.

Two days later footsteps pounded outside of the cells, and the sound of a sword grating against the bars pulled Nakada from her fitful slumber. She opened her eyes as a burly pirate flung the door open. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her up, the two days without food or water had weakened her immensely, and she made no attempt of struggle or escape as he led her onto the deck. Nakada blinked her eyes several times against the strong midday sun and the crew leered at her. The pirate who grasped her wrist opened the door to Nates' cabin and roughly threw her in, she heard the door snap closed behind her and realised she was alone with the captain. Nates stared over at the weakened girl, smirking. He passed her a small pitcher of water and, though it was warm, Nakada drank it quickly, wincing as the liquid stung her dry throat.  
"So girl," Nates said as he passed her more water "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Nakada looked over the pitcher she was drinking from, puzzlement etched into her expression.  
"I don't know what you want." She said slowly and received a hard slap from Nates.  
"You know girl," he growled "I want the key, the location, and I'll do anything I can to get the information from you." He grabbed the pitcher from Nakada and slammed it down on the desk three times.  
"I don't know any-" Nakada started to say before three of the crew came into the room, Nakada saw that Nathan was one of the men before they grabbed her roughly and forced her to the floor. She whimpered in pain as one of the men leaned heavily on her legs, just below her knees whilst the others grabbed her wrists and pulled them in front of her, making her scream when one moved her right shoulder. Her head was turned so that her right cheek rested heavily against the wooden floor of the cabin. Nates stood over her and cut the back of her shirt open, ignoring her cries when the knife sliced into her back. He then walked over to the fire and pulled out a poker, red hot with heat. Nakada, knowing what was coming, started to struggle against the men who held her, but they only tightened their grip on her arms and legs. Nates walked over so that he was standing over the struggling girl, he stared at the poker for several seconds before looking down at her.  
"Are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" he asked, smirking  
"I told you already! I don't know what you're on about!" Nakada yelled, hysterical with fear. Nates dropped down next to her and hovered the poker over her bareback. Nakada struggled harder as she felt the heat radiating onto her back  
"Are you sure you won't tell me?" he asked once again.  
"I don't know anything!" Nakada yelled. Nates grinned at her evilly and ran the hot poker down her back. Nakada shrieked in pain and squirmed against the men. Nates pulled the poker up and looked at the whimpering girl.  
"Tell me!" he hissed and Nakada could only whimper and shake her head, Nates ran the poker down her back again, making the girl scream and struggle before she went limp as the pain forced her into unconsciousness. Nates smiled grimly and returned the hot poker to its place by the fire. He then turned to the three men.  
"Bandage her back and then lock her in the brig!" he yelled and watched them drag the limp girl from his cabin.  
"She'll talk eventually." He murmured to himself before walking to his desk and examining a large map there.

Please! Don't spear me (Ice Age, lol). I'm so sorry everyone!  
A new chapter will be posted very soon because I have a week off! Yay! (Does poker dance and dodges flying objects from very angry fans.(

To My Reviewers:

52 Reviews! Thank you all! (Hands out Jack Sparrow cookies)

Jinxeh: My pirate name is Dread Pirate Bonney. That quiz is so cool. You're teacher is Red Harrey Kidd? That is so funny! (Hands Jinxeh cookie of Will Turner with hot pink bandana icing) Why did your friend stop you from running Nathan through? I would have happily let you done it; I'm having issues and haven't killed him yet. I love those DDR's and forced my mum to buy me a dance mat so I didn't have to spend all her money on them. Nakada will get her revenge! Wicked stuff to wear to school. My schools boring and we have to wear uniforms, and there are no shops near me that sell pirate stuff! I'm so deprived! Yes, well anyway. Don't kill me please? Review!

Tinkthefairy: Ow. I'm gonna have a concussion now. Fair point about the reviewing. Yay! My story doesn't suck! (Passes Tink a cookie that looks exactly like the Black Pearl) Yes, we must have a talk about killing Nathan (jumps into psychiatrist chair.) Your stories don't suck! (Hits Tink with own poker) Santa Catalina reminds me of Santa Clause to! Yay for not blowing me up, although you may want to now! Review!

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: Glad you like the story. Keep reading. Review!

Captain-Ammie: I'm happy you like the plot line! Thank you for the review! Review!

Radcliffe18: Yay! More people who love my story! Poor Nakada, I'd cry if I was kidnapped and hidden from Jack! Review!


	17. Rescued

Hey everyone! It's half term for me throws party, with rum… and Jack!> I'm putting this chapter up today coz I have nothing else to do! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Typically, I do not own Jack, or the Pearl, or Ana. I do own Nakada, and all the evil pirates aboard the Leviathan, including Nates and Nathan (all my characters names begin with the letter N)!

"Sail hoy!" came the yell from the crow's nest as the sun broke the sky. Jack came running from his cabin, closely followed by Anamaria. He stood at the quarterdeck and pulled out his telescope, training it on the small sheet of white on the sea. Ana watched him cautiously and stood at his side.  
"Is that them?" she asked, breaking the silence that had begun to consume the Pearl.  
"Aye." Jack replied through gritted teeth "That's them alright." He pocketed his telescope and turned around  
"Hoist the sails to catch the wind!" he barked "I want to catch that ship!" He turned back to Ana, looked at her for a second and turned back  
"Load a cannon to send a warning shot and be sure your weapons are close at hand!" He walked over to the helm and took it from Gibbs, a determined look set on his face as they swiftly approached the Leviathan.

* * *

Nakada slipped in and out of consciousness, she was back in her cell and pain was exploding from her shoulder and back. Her back and chest felt tight and restricted and her trembling fingers found that part of it was because of the bandages that covered her torso. Each time she came too she could hear the creak of the wood, the lap of the waves and the hollers of the crew as they went about their work. Yet, when she next awoke, a loud boom came followed shortly by a splash, Nakada heard shouts and screams from the Leviathan's crew and several loud booms, ones from the cannons on the ship she was prisoner of. She whimpered as the ship lurched, throwing her backwards and then the cannon fire stops, the clash of weapons and the yells and screams of fighting, injured and dieing men taking it place. Her heart soared as she heard these sounds, she didn't care who was on the ship but she knew that the Leviathan was under attack and that she had a chance of be saved from the tortures Nates showed her.  
The door to the hull was thrown open and Nakada shut her eyes, hoping that if it were Nates, he would think her to be unconscious and wouldn't drag her onto the deck. Footsteps pounded down the stairs, stopping outside her cell. 

"Nakada?" a voice called out, full of worry. Nakada opened her eyes and stared out at the person outside of her cell.  
"Ana?" she called out hoarsely, pain shooting through her body as she lifted her head slightly to be sure that it was Ana. "Why are you here?" she asked  
"We're here to get you out." Ana replied, "Where are the keys?"  
"Nates keeps them on him," Nakada said "At all times" the words sounded like a torture upon itself to the girl.  
"Stay here." Ana said hastily "I'll be right back."  
"Like I've got anywhere else to go." Nakada murmured as she watched Ana grab a (conveniently placed) bench from by the stairs "What are you doing?" Ana placed the bench legs between the cell bars  
"Wills trick" she replied simply and pushed her weight onto the bench, the door of the cell lifted free and Ana pushed it aside, letting it and the bench fall noisily to the floor. She stepped over to Nakada and looked down at her

"Oh God Nakada." She whispered, "What have they done to you?" she dropped down and started to examine her friend's bandages  
"I'll tell you after, get me off this ship for now please!" Nakada replied quickly. Ana nodded  
"Can you stand?" she asked  
"I don't know," came the weak reply "Help me up though." Ana helped Nakada to place her left arm around her neck before straightening up, pulling the young female up with her. Nakada let out a hiss of pain as she straightened and swayed slightly on the spot. They then walked slowly up to the deck. Ana's hand moved to her sword and unsheathed it as they stepped out into the sunlight. The crews of the Black Pearl and the Leviathan were battling ferociously. Although the Pearl's crew was winning the Leviathan's showed no signs of giving up. Nakada stiffened as her eyes landed on Nates, who was battling Jack at the helm.

"Come on Nakada!" Ana called out next to her "Jack'll kill me if I keep you here."  
"Wait-" Nakada whispered and pulled away, she limped across the deck to Nates' cabin and went inside. Several minutes later she came back out holding the glowing poker warily and limped over to where Nates and Jack were fighting and coughed loudly to get their attention.  
"Nakada!" Jack yelled, lowering his sword slightly  
"Don't make me start on you too girl." Nates growled. Nakada faltered slightly before raising the poker and stepping towards Nates  
"You won't be able to use that girl." Nates snorted. Nakada's eyes blazed with fury and she swung the poker, it caught Nates in his eye and burnt deep. He gave a strangled yell and fell to the floor, dead.  
"I think I can Nates." Nakada yelled and dropped the poker, it rolled away as she swayed, pain and exhaustion taking her again. Jack rushed over to her and lifted her up before she could fall  
"Men, Nates is dead!" he yelled, "I want everything of value on the Pearl and then this ship is to be out of the water! Lock her crew in the brig!" He carried Nakada over the gangplank and into his cabin, Ana following closely and locked Jack's cabin as she entered.

Jack sat his daughter on his bed and sat next to her. Her eyes were full of fear, pain and exhaustion and she leaned heavily on his shoulder, a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Hey," Jack said, looking down at her in surprise "You okay?" Nakada shook her head slightly as more tears spilled form her eyes  
"No," she sobbed, "He tortured me Jack! He wanted something I didn't have so he tortured me!" Her body shook violently and her breathing became ragged and harsh as she sobbed hysterically. Jack's features went hard and he gently put an arm around Nakada's shoulders.  
"What did the bastard do to you?" he growled, rocking his daughter slightly, yet Nakada was took hysterical and pained to answer and only cried harder. Jack stroked her hair, murmuring softly to her so she'd calm down. As Nakada slipped unconscious again, Jack passed her to Ana and left the cabin, locking it behind him. Ana shifted Nakada so that the girl would be more comfortable and carefully undid the bandages around her back.  
"Oh hell!" Ana breathed when the bandages fell loose "Jack! Get in here!" she called and several moments later Jack burst into the room  
"What! What wrong!" he asked as she skidded to a stop beside the bed. Ana moved around slightly so Jack could see the large, angry burns on his daughter's back.  
"Jesus!" he yelled, shocked "Gibbs get in here!"

* * *

Nakada woke up to find she was being held tightly around the waist, but whoever was holding her was being careful to avoid the burns on her back. Another handheld her right arm. She whimpered and tried to pull out of her captures' grasps and screamed slightly as pain surged across her back and right shoulder.  
"Hush lass, it's only us." A voice said soothingly and Nakada recognised it to be Jack's  
"'Tis badly dislocated Captain." Another voice said, this time Gibbs'. One of the hands around Nakada's waist moved and brushed the hair from her eyes.  
"Ana, hold her left arm down." Jack said, "Nakada, luv. We've got to put your shoulder back into place so this is gonna hurt alright?" Nakada whimpered silently but nodded. Jack moved off for a moment but returned with a bottle of rum, which he gave Nakada to 'help with the pain'. Gibbs gently took Nakada's right shoulder in one hand and her upper arm in the other. He then looked at the tight-faced Jack and then at the pale girl, who looked back tearfully and nodded dumbly before turning her head away, as if the whole thing would disgust her in someway. Gibbs gritted his teeth and quickly pushed Nakada's arm back into its socket. There was a slight sound of bone grating against bone and a painful scream from the girl before she went limp. 

"She fainted." Gibbs muttered to Jack and Ana "Pain must have been to great for her." He moved around and inspected her back "I'll need some water, cloth, bandages and rum to try and clear this one up Captain." Jack nodded and Gibbs went out to gather the listed supplies. A loud bang came from nearby, followed by cheers from the crew and the Black Pearl rocked in the water. Jack sat down next to Ana and Nakada and sighed heavily  
"Nates is a cruel, cold hearted man Jack." Ana said as she passed his daughter to him "He doesn't deserve to lie at the bottom of the ocean with his ship." Jack nodded and toyed with a lock of his daughter's hair.  
"Aye, but the lass was able to get her revenge of him." He replied, looking down at his pale child.

* * *

Sorry if parts of this chapter are wierd, I've never dislocated something, or got third-degree burns, so I wouldn't have a clue on any of that. I have been shot, which was funny for everyone in school bar me. Anyway... I hope you liked the chapter! 

It's Valentines Day and I have yet to receive a card pouts> I would have at least hoped to get one off Jack!  
Jack: Don't look at me love, I was to busy rescuing Nakada, remember.  
Nakada: Yeah right Jack, this chapter was written days ago remember? You had plenty of time to write her a card!  
Jack warily looking at Toxic-Beetle (but talking to Nakada)> shut up love  
Toxic: Jack Sparrow you are dead Lunges at everyone's favourite pirate and chases him around the house>

Hmmmm… I have no idea either. But then, it is 6 in the morning and I've drunk myself stupid on coffee and hot chocolate!

**

* * *

**

To My Reviewers 

Jinxeh: I couldn't find that plushie on Elfwood. Nathan must die! I have written the last two chapters for this story; I just haven't done the ones in between sigh All siblings are stupid, especially male ones! Sibling anger is wicked, when it's not directed at you! Review!

Windvuur: Yay! You like my story? Thank you! I didn't think it was good dodges tink, who's out to kill me> the last chapter was scary, I couldn't write it at first, I hate dealing pain out to my characters (unless they're evil, like Nathan and Nates)! Thanks for the review! Review!

Tinkthefairy: The Black Pearl is a wicked ship. Hmmm-big decision eat the cookie, or frame it? None of your stories suck Hits tink with rubber hammer because SOMEONE stole me poker> Nakada is based off a character for a story I'm writing in hope of getting publish, but I'm a terrible writer and won't get that far. I haven't seen White-Chicks, my friend; one of the two who would like to see Jack Sparrow burn cries> wouldn't go and see it with me. Review!

Radcliffe18: Glad you love the story, you're story is really good. Review!


	18. Port Royal Again

Yay! New chapter. There's only four or five left to go now I think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Ana or any of the other Pirates. I don't own the Black Pearl (though when I marry my billionaire I will have an exact replica made) I do own Nakada, some nameless pirates, some nameless soldiers and Nathan.

Nakada stirred and tensed up, the person holding her hand felt her tense and squeezed her hand gently  
"Hello luv." Jack said, making the girl relax  
"'Lo Jack" Nakada whispered hoarsely and struggled into a sitting position as Jack passed her a jug of water. Nakada took a sip "Aint got nothing stronger hey?" she asked jokingly. Jack smiled at his daughter's humour and opened his mouth to make a smart comment back when a knock came on the cabin door.  
"Aye?" Jack said as a man poked his head nervously around the door  
"We'll be there in about three hours Captain." He said and closed the door  
"Where are we going Jack?" Nakada asked him quietly  
"Port Royal." He replied  
"Why?"  
"We need to get you to a doctor Nakada." Jack said worriedly "You've been out for four days with fever and your wounds are getting infected." Nakada looked at him in surprise  
"Have you been here all the time?" she asked quietly  
"Aye lass." Jack replied simply. A silence fell between them

"I'm sorry Jack." Nakada whispered eventually, a tear sliding down her cheek  
"What for Nakada?" Jack asked in surprise  
"For… everything." Nakada replied, more tears falling down her cheeks "For yelling at you back on the day when -" she broke off hesitantly before continuing "For running off. For saying all that stuff about the whores and mum. If I hadn't done any of that, none of this would have happened and…" Jack hushed her and looked into her tear stricken face  
"There's no need to apologise luv." He said almost as silently as his daughter "I should be, I shouldn't have hit ye. Or gone off with that whore, not when you didn't know that much about me. I'm – sorry lass." Nakada looked at him in shock before letting a grin break across her face.  
"I never knew you could apologise Jack." She said, Jack smiled down at her  
"I must be going soft luv. I need ye to rest now, I'll wake ye when we reach Port Royal.  
Nakada nodded again and closed her eyes as Jack left the room.

* * *

Jack and Ana hurried through the darkened streets of Port Royal. They had docked the Pearl as dusk started to settle and Jack had been unable to rouse Nakada from her sleep. He had quickly gathered her up in his arms before calling Ana to aid him.  
"Don't worry luv, we'll have ye well soon." Jack mumbled to the limp child in his arms as they ran into the wealthiest part of the city. However, they quickly ran into the one person they least wanted to see.  
"Well, well. Jack Sparrow." A cold voice said behind them "Wanted to make another trip to the jail?" Jack stooped in his tracks and Ana turned to glare4 at the Commodore and his soldiers  
"As much as I'd love to stay and chat Commodore." Jack growled, turning around to face him "I can't."  
"What's this Sparrow?" Norrington said, looking at the pale form of Nakada "Killing your own child now? And I thought you could stoop no lower." Ana growled lowly at his and took a step forwards, her hand straying to her sword.  
"Leave him Ana." Jack said warily "We need to help the lass now." Ana growled again but nodded and stepped back to Jack's side  
"Norrington," Jack said "We'll finish this another time." With that, he and Ana turned and ran into the dark.  
"Another time Sparrow." Norrington repeated hollowly "Another time."

Hee hee, I love drama. This chapter is probably the worst so far because I can't do all that sweet apologising stuff.

To my reviewers:

Wow… I only need another, 39 reviews and I've reached the 100 mark. I never thought I'd get that far! Hands out balloons of Jack Sparrow and Nakada to all reviewers!

Jinxeh: Pokers rock! Huggles own poker Fake bruises rock, fake cuts do to, I had one once on my forehead and freaked my mum out no end! Thanks for the awesome review, as usual, review!

Tinkthefairy: Everyone can have a party with Jack and rum! There are so many Yays in your review! Yay! Yes I finally killed Nates, that only leaves one guy now… You still got something for Valentines Day, I got nothing except for a card with a poker on it from Jinxeh in her review! Review!

Windvuur: I didn't kill Jack, don't worry. Although he still has to pay me back in rum and pirate lessons! Love your story. The rescue was funny, I was very hyped when I wrote it and couldn't stop laughing when Nates died, I was talking to myself as well at that time and scared a tonne of people. Thanks for the review! Review!

Blairwitch: Yay! You finally made it back on! Nathan will die… eventually. Have no fear! The poker in the eye is fab! I love pokers! Review!


	19. Miss Catherine Maddison

Fabness, new chapter again. Its kind of rubbish I think but then I'm in a bad mood. It's snowed all week and still, no snow day!

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, I own Nakada, some marines, the towns people and some very evil pirates.

"I think she's waking up Will." A female voice said. Nakada felt the coarse material of a damp cloth on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of Elizabeth.  
"Liz?" Nakada said hoarsely "What? How?"  
"Jack brought you here." Elizabeth answered, "Will had to get a doctor quick but you should be alright now."  
"Where is Jack?" Nakada asked, raising her head slightly and looking around. She was in the room she had when she'd spent time with the Turners before. They only occupant other than Nakada and Elizabeth was Will, who stood near the end of the bed.  
"He's gone searching for information." Will told her "He said that whilst you were on the Pearl you said something about Nathan whilst you had a fever." He stopped and looked at Nakada, who had paled at Nathan's name but nodded for him to go on. "He hadn't seen him on the Leviathan when they'd rescued you and knew he'd gotten away. Jack's gone to find out where the coward's hiding and then he'll be back to get you. You'll be well enough by then to go back to the Pearl." Nakada sat back in her bed. Jack had left her. Only days after he had rescued her from the Leviathan he had left her. She had started to shiver now and Elizabeth draped a blanket across her shoulders.  
"He did it for you, you know?" she said to the young girl "So that you'd be fit enough to get revenge on Nathan."  
"Yeah. I know." Nakada replied dejectedly before settling back in her bed.

Three Weeks Later

Nakada was sitting in the study of the Turner residence. Her back was healing well, yet she knew she'd have the burn scars for the rest of her life. She wore an elegant white dress and her wild hair had been tamed, several hour of washing and brushing had seen to that. It was now in many ringlets, which tumbled down her shoulders and back. Her boots had been exchanged for beautiful blue shoes. The pale blue bandana she usually wore around her head was on her right arm, covering her sparrow tattoo and the light blue scarf was tied loosely around her waist. The clothes felt somewhat unusual to her. Although she had worn skirts and dresses until just after her 15th, the pirate clothes seemed more natural to her but she had to don a more feminine appearance whilst living with the Turners for her own safety. Such a thing was proven on the morning three weeks after she had woken in the Turner house.

Nakada was sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs, cushions settled behind her back. She was reading a book on pirates, which proved to be interesting, if not altogether true.  
Nakada started when the butler opened the door and looked around the room nervously before opening it fully to allow another man in and then closed it. Nakada hadn't heard the front door open and panicked slightly when she saw who had entered the study.  
_Norrington._

He was watching her carefully with one eyebrow raised and Nakada knew he recognised her but couldn't quite place it. Nervously, she hid her right arm against the arm of her chair and warily watched Norrington.  
"Ah Commodore, what a pleasant surprise." Will said as he burst through the study door. "Have you met Elizabeth's cousin? She came only the other day." Nakada smiled slightly, seeing Will wink at her and extended her left arm towards the Commodore  
"Good morning Commodore." She said, putting on her best English voice, one her 'mother' used towards her equals and betters in rank. "I am sorry I am unable to get up. I am sorry; I am unable to get up. I happened to be in an unfortunate riding accident yesterday." The Commodore immediately lowered his raised eyebrow and took the young girls hand, kissing it elegantly.  
"So sorry to here of your accident. Please call me James, Miss…?" he questioned  
"Catherine. Catherine Maddison." Will raised an eyebrow at this and Nakada shot him a smile. Suddenly, the door burst open.  
"Good morning Commodore, how are you today?" Elizabeth asked, looking over at Nakada  
"I am fine Elizabeth, thank you." He replied  
"Elizabeth, _Catherine_ was just telling Norrington of the unfortunate riding accident she had yesterday." Will said, stressing the word Catherine.  
"Oh yes. It was most unfortunate. Had us all very worried." Elizabeth said quickly, looking over at Nakada, who mouthed 'cousin'.

"Now Commodore. May I ask is there anything wrong or is this a friendly visit?" Will asked  
"I wish it were a friendly visit Mr Turner." Norrington replied, "I am here, however, to ask you to attend a hanging in two days time." Nakada smiled then, briefly  
"A hanging?" she exclaimed, "It sounds truly terrifying." Norrington looked over at her  
"I'm afraid it is Miss Maddison," he admitted "But it must be done. Eighteen pirates were delivered to us three weeks ago by an unknown person."  
"Really?" Nakada said, trying to hide her smile "Wow, you must have a good friend out there James." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
"Indeed Miss Maddison. I am afraid I must take my leave now. Good day Mr Turner, Elizabeth, Miss Maddison." With that Norrington strode out of the room. Will went to the study window and watched his carriage go down the drive before turning to Nakada, smiling.  
"Miss Catherine Maddison?" he questioned. Nakada shrugged lightly.  
"Hey, she was a girl I knew a few years ago okay? Quit pressurising me." She laughed, "I wonder if he knows he praised Jack?"  
"Is that who our 'unknown person' is then? Jack should know about this. He'll hate the fact he's been praised by the Commodore." Elizabeth said, eyes shining in amusement. They all burst out laughing at that.

* * *

Two days later the two Turners and the young Sparrow stood at the fort with the other town's people, watching the empty gallows. Several minutes passed and then the first six pirates were walked up to the gallows.  
"Richard Stanzerwick, Joseph Peterson, Arthur Rees, Thomas Gallaway, Philip Black and Jonathan Nix. You have all been found guilty of the following crimes; piracy, smuggling, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

"Miss Maddison, Mr Turner, Elizabeth." A voice said behind the three as ropes were put around the pirate crew's necks. Nakada turned around to face Norrington.  
"Good day Commodore, it's lovely to see you again." She said politely, fanning herself with a red fan, which matched her dress perfectly.  
"Miss Maddison, I did not expect to see you here." Norrington said, slightly surprised to see her. A cheer came from the crowd as the first six pirates were hung; yet Norrington paid no attention to them.  
"I did not expect to be here today either James." She replied "But I have healed considerably over the last few days and expect to be riding again within a week."  
"Glad to hear it Miss Maddison." He looked up from her and over to the gallows, where the next six pirates were having ropes put around their necks. One looked up to were Norrington, Nakada and the Turners stood and yelled out  
"That's Sparrow's girl! Sparrow's kid gets to walk free!" Every head turned to where Norrington stood, next to a pretty, fancy dressed girl and then back to the gallows. A ripple of speech ran through the crowd about insane pirates putting blame on innocent girls. Only Norrington react differently, grabbing Nakada's arm and dragging her away from the crowds and just outside of the fort. Elizabeth and Will following closely.  
"Really Commodore! Is there any need for this! She's my cousin!" Elizabeth protested angrily. Norrington wasn't listening; instead he held her right arm by the elbow and pulled the bandana near her wrist down.  
"Well, well." He said coldly "Another Sparrow, and I thought your choice in friends could sink no lower." he aimed the last bit at Elizabeth and Will, who were watching, stunned.  
"Gillette fetch some irons!" he barked, "We have another pirate to hang!"  
"Commodore you can't do this!" Elizabeth said hotly. Nakada had been looking out over the cliffs whilst the others argued and suddenly smiled  
"James, I'm sorry to disappoint you." She said "But your gallows really aren't that nice. Liz, Will, nice seeing you again. Oh and James." She grinned evilly "I'll tell Jack you praised him for delivering the pirates, doing worry about doing it yourself, it'll only disgust him further." With that, she kicked Norrington in the shin and he let go of her arms with a yell of surprise and pain. Nakada grinned again and bolted down the road towards the city.  
"After her!" Norrington yelled through gritted teeth and the soldiers sped past him.

* * *

Nakada pounded up the dock, cursing the dress she wore. She skidded to a halt at the end of the pier and looked out at a small rowboat coming towards her.  
"Jack if you don't hurry up and get here now I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed "Get your arse over here before I get hung!" she turned around and saw that the soldiers following her were still trying to get past the barrels she'd 'accidentally' knocked over and the four horses she'd 'accidentally' let free of their ropes. She turned back to the water and saw that the rowboat was several metres away now, she could make out Jack smirking from the bow of it.  
"Take your time Jack, I've got all day!" she yelled sarcastically  
"Pretty women such as yeself needn't be in a rush luv!" he yelled back. There were two metres between the boat and the pier now so Nakada jumped and felt strong arms wrap around her waist.  
"Can't leave you for two minutes without ye causing trouble." He said smiling as he sat Nakada down.  
"Actually, I was doing fine until those pirates you brought 'ere blew my cover." She replied, fiddling with the ties at the back of her dress and smiling at the crew Jack had rowing in greeting.  
"Fair enough luv, don't blame ye there then. What are you doing?" Jack asked as Nakada finished untying her dress.  
"Watch and learn Jack." She replied and carefully stood up, letting the dress fall to the bottom of the rowboat to leave her standing in her pirate clothes. Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly  
"What? Don't expect me to wear a dress really now do you?" Nakada said, shrugging lightly, making Jack laugh. Suddenly, several shouts made them spin around to the dock to see Norrington and his men.  
"I'm sorry I had to leave so early _James_." "But I rally don't find your gallows that appealing!" she sat down and burst out laughing  
"Norrington thanked ye for delivering the pirates to him Jack, poor man is devastated from doing so!" Jack joined in the laughter as the row boat moved towards the Pearl.

* * *

Nakada sat at the bow of the Pearl with Jack, Ana and Gibbs. Each of them held a bottle of rum and several other bottles stood by. Nakada was leaning her head on Jack's shoulder and was staring out across the ocean."Ye alright Nakada?" Jack asked his daughter  
"Yeah Jack, I'm okay." Nakada replied, distracted. Jack gave the other two adults a worried look and carefully put an arm around Nakada's back. She flinched slightly before resting gently against him.  
"What did you find out?" she asked quietly. Ana and Gibbs looked at the girl in alarm and Jacks arm tightened around her slightly  
"That spineless bastard is hiding on an island not far from Martinique, we should be there to meet him in a week. Give him a _nice welcoming party_ to his island." He growled  
"Can I end his party badly for him?" Nakada asked  
"Whatever ye want last." Jack replied  
"Can I Captain the Pearl then?" she asked and Ana burst out laughing, spraying rum everywhere  
"No you can't" Jack laughed  
"But you said-"  
"I lied." Jack said, smiling "And you," he pointed at Ana "Don't waste me rum. The last thing I want is a drunk ship." They all burst out laughing, spraying more rum across the Pearl's deck. 

To My Reviewers:

71 Reviews! Seriously wicked! I love you guys! Hands out Jack Sparrow photographs

Jinxeh: Very nice song, very funny. Nakada lives! Laughs insanely to freaky music and lightening We don't have cheerleaders in my school, but I know a bunch of girls who'd fit in perfectly with them! Gashes and bullet holes? Wicked. I can't do drama in my school coz all the people I hate do it and it'd seriously mess me up! I think you're my longest running reviewer! Review please!

Radcliffe18: Yay! You like my story! I was shot in the ear by a air rifle at Easter two years back and all the people in school did when I told them was laugh! Mutters about stupid school kids I'm not Spanish, I just know enough to pass in a conversation, I think. Review!

Blairwitch: Your picking up from me Sian, you've spent far too much time with me! No such luck for you haha! Review!

Sheva: Thanks! Glad you like me story! Review!

Tinkthefairy: Yes! Nakada finally sees a doctor! I hate doctors, and dentists shudders It was hard to keep Jack in father character when all I want to do is jump into the story and hug him! Runs away from glare I don't have talent; I am a talent less jellyfish with nothing to do! Nathan is taking a very long time to die isn't he! Your one of my longest running reviewers thank you! Review please!


	20. The Island Near Martinique

This chapter is short – and it shouldn't be, just for you to know! I kind of have writers block on it but really wanted to post it up so I will probably rewrite it sometime in the near future so watch this space!

Disclaimer: sigh must I do this? Fine! I don't own PotC. It belongs to that little mouse that always gets everything. I do own Nakada though, and Nathan and the Tarrow's and some other people I suppose!

A week later the Pearl was anchored two miles from the island near Martinique. Jack, Ana, Nakada and Gibbs had taken a rowboat to the island and had hidden it in a small sheltered bay.  
"Jack, this is stupid. How're we gonna finds him?" Nakada asked as they trudged through a forest.  
"He can't hide forever, we'll find him. Jack growled  
"Or he'll find us." Ana muttered, her hand on the hilt of her sword  
"Always a chance luv, aye." Jack replied, his eyes darting from one tree to the next.

They broke through the tree line and ended up on a quiet beach. It was undisturbed except for a smouldering area of ash.  
"Been here recently, spineless bastard." Jack growled lowly as he stooped down to the ash. He stood back up shortly afterwards. "Nathan you spineless jellyfish, come out here! You're a disgrace to pirates ye coward!" he roared  
"Jack I don't think he's here." Nakada whispered after several minutes of complete silence  
"No luv, he's here alright." Jack replied, eyes scanning the tree line and hand on his sword. Nathan suddenly exploded through the trees, sword in his hand and eyes full of malice

"Jack, so nice to see ya. And ya daughter too." He said greasily "Nates let ye go free? I am surprised." Jack let out a bellow of rage ands sprung forwards, sword in hand. Nathan pulled his sword up and met Jacks in a shower of sparks. Jack pulled his sword away and aimed for Nat5han's legs, making him jump up. He landed awkwardly, almost falling over, but saved himself and trusted his sword arm forwards. Jack stepped back, the sword point narrowly missing his side and brought his blade down to meet Nathan's. Steel locked onto steel as the two men circled each other, trying to find fault in the other. Jack feinted to the left and as Nathan followed, swung his sword around. Blood splashed onto the sand as the blade bit into Nathan's side. He swore loudly and swung his sword in a high arc, an attempt to decapitate Jack. Jack swung his sword to meet Nathan's at the last second, there was a loud clash and the two blades jumped out of the two men's hands and fell to the ground several metres away. The sound of two guns being cocked cracked through the air. Jack's weapon pointed at Nathan's head whilst Nathan's own was pointed at Nakada.

"Any of ye move and I'll shoot her!" he snapped into the sudden silence.  
"I'll shoot you long before you shoot her." Jack spat at him, Nathan grinned evilly.  
"Want to bet on that Jack?" he asked, Jack looked at him and then quickly at Nakada before shaking his head.  
"Thought as much Jack." Nathan said, somewhat lazily.  
"Shut up Nathan." Nakada growled, she was pale and shaking violently but hadn't moved from her spot.  
"Now lass, the way I see it. Ye'll be the one to shut up." Nathan growled back "And ye can tell me about the key and location so that I can be on me merry way. And ye and yer father can go to hell." Jack shifted slightly, as though to attack Nathan but decided against it at the sight of the unwavering gun.  
"I told Nates and I'll tell you again. I don't know anything about a bloody key or location!" Nakada said dangerously low  
"Oh ye know girl," Nathan replied "Quit lying and tell me so I can get rid of ye."  
"She really doesn't know what you're on about _mate_." Ana said carefully  
"Shut up woman." Nathan snapped, "She knows what I'm saying, it was prophesised by the gypsy that she knew, she's lying between her teeth."  
"What are you on about?" Nakada questioned. Nathan sighed, looked sideways at Jack and grinned evilly  
"Ye know girl, I'm fed up of this question and answer game. I've decided not to bother about getting information from yer." He laughed slightly "No, instead, I'm gonna kill ye, and the information die with yer." Nakada shook more violently at that but still stayed on her spot.  
"Now that's not very nice." Jack said, gun moving slightly closer to Nathan's right temple  
"I'm not a very nice person Jack." Nathan said back  
Then a shot rang through the air, and silence spread across the beach.

The End

(Ducks flying objects)

Ok, only joking, I wouldn't do that to you lot, would I? You do have to wait until the next update though (smiles sweetly, whilst dodging several knives, sporks, throwing stars and a poker!)

The fight scene totally sucked. If any of you have any ideas for it, email me (my address is at the bottom of my profile page)

To My Reviewers:

Ok, I'm pretty hyper, to much caffeine, I'd run out but then my mum brought some more! Anyway…

Blairwitch: Haha, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, No! You can read the last chapter when I put it up her in say, three or four weeks time, like everyone else! Mwhahahahaha! Review!

Radcliffe18: Glad you love this story, I can't put chapters up that quickly, I only finished writing this chapter last night and there are a few chapters, which still need to be written! Review!

Jinxeh: Poor you, your school must be really evil if you and other juniors happened to have nervous breakdowns! I think all English teachers suck; just some do more than others! You thought that chapter was the best yet? Thank you! I think my stories totally naff but that's just me! You are definitely my longest running reviewer! Review!

Windvuur: Yay! That chapter I thought was pretty rubbish, but everyone's told me otherwise! Your story rocks and rugby is the best game ever! Review!

ForensicPhotographer771: Yay! I'm happy you like this story! Review!

Tinkthefairy: No! The one thing Jack loves more than rum and the Pearl is me! Me me me me me! He told me so last night! (Realises people are staring) ummm…. Yes... well, anyway. (Tries to protect head) Owwww…. Your stories rock, mine don't! You just have writers block! Wazoo? Yay for Jack Sparrow! I feel the same way about Jack (looks down at floor) Let's not go in to that, Yes? I can just about speak Spanish. Je parlez francais! J'adore l'historie et l'anglais! J'adore Johnny Depp! Au revoire! Revue! (I think that's it, my French is pretty bad!)


	21. Gunshots and Battlewounds

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, or any of the cast from it. I do own Nakada and Nathan.   
Yay! Another chapter! ... I have no idea what to say so... Have chapter 21 of A Sparrow's Nest!

Then a shot rang through the air; and silence spread across the beach. Smoke drifted from the barrel of Nathan's gun. Nakada shuddered slightly and sank to her knees.  
"Bastard!" Jack spat and pulled the trigger of his own weapon. Nathan hit the ground, a small trickle of blood coming from the hole in his right temple as Jack sped over to his daughter.  
"Nakada!" he yelled as he dropped beside her. He gently took her by the shoulders  
"Jack?" Nakada said weakly, lifting her head slightly, her eyes were glazed over slightly  
"Stay with me luv." Jack said gently as he laid his daughter onto the sand, he pulled her hands away from her stomach and the growing blood red area around the bullet hole.

"Damn it!" he swore softly, pulling his coat off and then his shirt (A.N. If the matter weren't so serious I'd be drooling now:P), bundling the shirt up and gently pressing it to his injured daughter's abdomen. She groaned and shifted in protest.  
"Hush luv." He said quietly "You're alright." Ana dropped to the ground beside him and took Nakada's hand.  
"Jack she's freezing." She said gently. Jack frowned  
"Hold this for a minute." He instructed, and Ana put her hand to the shirt. Jack pulled his sash off and tied it around the shirt before grabbing his discarded coat from the sand beside him. Ana carefully took the girl in her arms as Jack wrapped the coat loosely around his child.

"Come on." He muttered to Ana and Gibbs, taking the girl into his own arms and standing up slowly. Nakada screamed lightly at the movements and lapsed into unconsciousness  
"Nakada, wake up." Jack said, "Come on luv, stay awake." Nakada gave a low groan, her eyes fluttering before they opened.  
"Jack?" she whispered feebly "What's going on?" Jack looked down at her as they walked through the forest again.  
"You've been shot luv." He explained gently "We're taking you to the Pearl." Nakada's eyes rested on Jack's face  
"Where's Nathan?" she whispered. Jack looked into her pain filled eyes  
"Dead." He replied, "I shot him." Nakada smiled and then hissed in pain.  
"Don't worry Nakada, we're almost there." Jack said as they broke through the trees. A small bay was there, sheltered by the rocks from the rolling waves. Ana walked into the boat and got in so Jack could pass the injured girl to her. Gibbs got in next and grabbed the oars and Jack stepped in once he'd pushed the boat away from the beach.

Nakada hissed in pain as the boat rocked on the waves once they left the bay and Jack reached over to her and toyed with her hair reassuringly. Ana looked from the pale and cold girl in her arms to her worried father and knew, in a way, the grief Jack must be going through at the time. He'd recently found a daughter he never knew existed (A.N. That sounds really bad, doesn't it?); one of the one woman he truly loved, and it seemed very likely that Nakada would die. Ana pushed the thoughts from her head and took Nakada's icy hand in hers.

"She'll be ok Jack." She said, trying to convince herself and Jack as the rowboat drew up along side the Pearl. Jack nodded silently and took the child from Ana, swiftly moving up the rope ladder that hung over the side of the ship. Ana quickly followed and silently followed Jack into his own quarters, shutting the door behind her.  
"Ana, get some cloths, a basin of cold water and some bottles of rum." Jack ordered and Ana nodded, swiftly and silently moving out of the room to get the required objects. Jack laid Nakada on his bed, noting that she gritted her teeth and moaned at the movements, it hurt Jack to see her in so much pain, pain he'd likely to have caused by bringing her to the sea.  
"Don't worry, lass. It'll be okay." He said, trying to sound as positive as possible.

Ana shot into the room at that moment, two bottles of rum and several lengths of cloth in her hands. Jack quickly took the items from her and set the cloth and rum on the end of the bed, then taking up on bottle and a length of cloth and soaking the latter with the first.

"This is going to hurt, Nakada." Jack told his daughter as he sat beside her on the bed and lifted her shirt slightly, so the wound was exposed. Nakada arched her back and screamed as Jack pressed the cloth to the bleeding wound and Ana grabbed the girl's arms before she could flay out. She made comforting noises to the young girl as she watched Jack. Eventually, he pulled the blood soaked cloth away from the wound and inspected it, the bullet was fairly close to the top of wound so Jack called in Mr. Gibbs and within 5 minutes, the bullet was set on the table beside the bed. Jack poured the second bottle of rum onto another cloth and pressed it to his daughter's stomach, she made no move of protest, having fallen unconscious whilst the bullet was being removed. Finally, Jack washed the injury with cold water and Ana stitched it up before wrapping it in bandages.

"Jack, I'm gonna get some food, you want some?" Ana asked; only receiving a grunt from her captain. She laid a hand on his shoulder before leaving the cabin.  
Jack stood up shortly after she left and pulled a chair up to the bed, he sat in it and watched Nakada's chest rise slowly, the only way he was sure she was still alive.

Ok. I know you all hate me for this chapter dodges flying objects I am so sorry. (Hacks out own eyes to save you the trouble) One of my friends pointed out Nakada would be dead from the gunshot wound as they wouldn't have the right surgical equipment and stuff but I have to keep her! I own this story! I can do what I want! Plus you'd all murder me if she died – I know it!  
Excuse me whilst I go and scream in a corner at how rubbish this chapter was, that's why it was so short – I can't write all that sweet stuff, I'm sorry! If any of you can help make it better, e-mail me please!

For My Reviewers:

Wow, I have 85 reviews on this – that's only… 65 more than I expected to get! When I've gotten over the initial shock that some people actually _like _my story, I'll bake Jack Sparrow cookies to share with you all!

Jinxeh: Poor you. I hope your eyeball stops twitching. Yay for updates! Hope this one makes you feel better to! We don't get to play dodge ball, I'd love to but nowhere near me does anything fun like that. It wasn't the end! I couldn't do that to you guys! Thanks for the Review! Review!

Radcliffe18: Mwhahahahahaha (racking cough) I could be really cruel, change my mind about not killing her and do it right now – but I'm nice, so I won't. That gunshot has been in my head since I wrote the 4th chapter. Review!

ForensicPhotographer771: Bah bah bum! I should have put that at the end of my last chapter! Cliff hangers are nuts, I was thinking about leaving you all to hang longer but some people who review this know where I live so I decided against it! Review!

Tinkthefairy: Oh no! I'm so sorry I gave you a heart attack! Ummm… yes… Nathan. He's dead now! (Ignores cries of 'finally') …Grilled vegetables… I don't know whether to eat them or pick up my rabbit and uses her as a protective shield. Thanks for the point about my French, I cannot do languages! Jack does not love you! He loves me! He told me when he left you Hahaha! And he's sitting here, drinking a bottle of rum I gave him, playing with my toy pirate mouse, M.J Sparrow, and telling me over and over and over that he loves me! He even had it engraved on a solid gold fire poker, so I could have my love of pokers and proof of Jack's love forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Scares away people staring) Review!

Windvuur: Yay! You like my chapter! Your story is cool! I wouldn't worry about your story not being prewritten – this is being done at lunch in school most days and I finished this chapter on the pc just now! Review!

ZGAngel: Hahahahahahahahaha! You had so be reading this now! Yay for the CIOC seal of approval! Yay for randomness! Yay for everything except Jamie Foxx coz I hate him for stealing Johnny's Oscar! Yay! Thanks for the review! Review!


	22. Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho!

Thanks to Burst Pipe Day on Tuesday, I had the day off school and was able to finish A Sparrows Tale (gasp) Only two more Chapters after this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Ana or anyone else other than my own characters (obviously), and the fabulous fire poker used to kill Nates in the earlier chapter!

"Jack how is she?" Ana asked quietly as she entered the room. Jack turned away from his daughter, the flickering candle illuminating his tired, worried face.  
"She aint shown signs of getting worse," he admitted "But she aint shown signs of getting better either." He sighed and put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to ward off the sleep that threatened to take over.  
"Jack, it's been four days. Have you not slept?" Ana asked, watching her Captain carefully  
"I can't sleep, something could happen to her." Jack pointed out tiredly  
"Jack, sleep." Ana said gently "I'll wake you if anything happens."  
"But-"  
"Sleep." Ana ordered firmly "You're no use to us or Nakada if you pass out. I'll watch Nakada and wake you if anything happens."  
"Fine. But I'm sleeping right 'ere." Jack grumbled, leaning back in his chair, putting his feet on the edge of the bed and pulling his hat over his eyes. Ana snorted at his child-like behaviour and sat down on the bed beside Nakada, taking the girls hand in her own.

* * *

_"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
__Drink up me hearties yo ho  
_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"_

"_Jack if you don't stop singing I'm going to ram the black she up your –"_  
"_Now luv, not in front of me daughter"_  
"_Whatever Jack, I don't think she wants to wake up to a cat screaming though."  
_  
"It's too late for that then." Nakada said hoarsely after she'd finally registered the voices to belong to Jack and Ana. She heard a squeal from Ana and smiled, still not opening her eyes.  
"I don't think that's very pirate like Ana." She said, then wrinkled her nose "Why does everything smell of rum and yet I aint drunk?" she asked  
"We had to use rum to clean your wound luv." Jack told her  
"And this is Jack's room." Ana chipped in  
"Yep, that's definitely why it smells of rum and I aint drunk then." Nakada said, she gently took her hand from Jacks and moved it, trembling, to her abdomen to find it covered in bandages  
"Damn it, and that explains why my stomach hurts so much." She groaned and opened her eyes. Jack and Ana's faces swam in front of her vision for a moment before clearing up.  
"Ye were shot luv." Jack said gently. Nakada struggled to sit up slightly  
"How long was I out?" she asked. Ana and Jack exchanged looks.  
"About – two weeks Nakada." And said quietly, taking the girls hand in her own "We weren't sure you'd make it." Nakada groaned and closed her eyes again.  
"Damn it." She whispered. The bed beside her dropped slightly as Jack sat down  
"You alright lass?" he asked, resting a hand on here shoulder  
"I'm good Jack, really. I just need food." Jack nodded and stood up, leaving the two women alone to get his daughters food.  
"What was Dad like whilst I was out?" Nakada asked Ana, surprising her by calling Jack 'dad' for the first time ever.  
"He was really worried for you, we all were." Ana replied eventually "He didn't leave you once." Nakada shifted uncomfortably before turning to the door as Jack stepped in  
"Here you go luv." He said, setting a bowl of watery soup and an apple on the table  
"Thanks Jack." Nakada said, smiling slightly "For everything."

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Nakada has pulled through! (Does poker dance whilst hiding from Jinxeh) Flashlights are boring – pokers are more fun! Review!

Tinkthefairy: Your not supposed to drool at Jack's chest whilst his daughter is dieing! (Hits tink over head with poker) Yes! Nathan is finally dead! No! Jack loves me! He told me so! He loves me and only me! And Nakada, who is glaring at me, but he loves her differently to how he loves me! He told me he loves me and only me and noone else in this way! He loves me, get it? Review!

Windvuur: Okay… (Puts eyes back in head) Heeheehee, that chapter was so fun to write. I love writing this story! Review!

ForensicPhotograper711: I'm sure blairwitch would tell you where I live to if I'd kept you hanging! No! I could never kill my main character! Or hurt Jack! I'd steal Jack's rum though… Review!

Radcliffe18: I am sorry for ending the chapter so quickly. I'm not that good at think what to write in much detail. It explains all the short chapters! Review!

Blairwitch: You know I had to do that! You read my chapter ages ago! Mwhahahahaha (yes, to much coffee again… oops.) Review!

Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I really don't know what to write though!


	23. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, The Blac Pearl or Jack (although he is living in my wardarobe right now...) I do own Nakada though, and that gypsy woman, and the sharks.

* * *

Jack stood on the deck, staring out over the calm blue ocean. The moon reflecting off it gave the whole ocean a mysterious feel; it was no wonder that a seafaring person couldn't be away from his ship for even a few hours before missing it.  
The sound of movement behind him did not make Jack stir from looking at the sea, he only showed he knew someone was there when they leant against the rail beside him.  
"You should be resting luv." Jack said  
"Hmmm." Came the distracted reply as Nakada stared absent-minded over the ocean  
"Are you alright luv?" Jack asked  
"Hmmm." Nakada repeated  
"Do you mind if I throw you overboard luv?" Jack asked, eyes glinting with humour.  
"Very funny Jack." Nakada said sarcastically, traces of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
"Just checking to see if anyone was in their lass." Jack replied, ruffling his daughter's hair. Nakada pulled her arms up to her chest and shivered, a movement so slight it was barely noticeable.  
"Cold lass?" Jack asked, having seen the 'barely noticeable' shiver  
"Hmmm." Nakada said again  
Jack sighed and took his coat off, draping it around his daughter's shoulders. She breathed in the comforting scent of it and pulled it round her tightly. She was staring out over the sea again and, after several moments of watching his daughter, Jack did the same. A silence fell between them, broken only by the lap of the waves, the creak of the wood and the rustle of the sails.  
"Jack." Nakada said eventually  
"Yes luv?"  
"Back when – Nates took me. When he – tortured me." She spoke slowly; weighing each word carefully "He said something about a key, and a location. He thought I knew about them and that's why he – tortured me." Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and Jack pulled the younger Sparrow close to him. 

"And then what – Nathan said." Nakada continued and Jack growled and held his daughter tighter at the mention of his former crewmembers name "There was something I realised then. We need to find what they wanted, Nathan and Nates. Maybe others want it to." She faltered slightly then looked at Jack, determination etched into her tear marked face.  
"We have to find that gypsy that Nathan mentioned, she knows what they want, she'll tell us." Her voice grew silent and she stared out at the ocean again. Silence once again fell between the two.

"Get some rest Nakada." Jack said finally, breaking the silence. "We'll find this gypsy lady and get the information we need. We'll have to hope she's told no one else about it, or we'll be in more trouble." Nakada nodded mutely, and stumbled off to the cabins, Jack's coat still wrapped tightly around her.

Jack continued to stare out across the ocean. Because of some gypsy woman, and some key and location, his daughter could be in more danger than before with Nates and Nathan.  
Jack unsheathed his dirk and held it up, so the moon was reflected in the blade. In one swift movement, he slid the blade across one of his fingers, cutting deep. He watched as the blood flowed from the cut onto the deck and then slowly moved his hand over the rail, so the blood dripped into the sea.

"I promise you Nakada," he whispered, as the blood dripped steadily "I won't let any more harm come to you from this adventure." As soon as the promise was made, Jack fell silent and walked slowly to the helm, thinking over what Nakada had said to him.

* * *

Argh! (Attempts to hack out eyes with spoons) Ick Ick Ick! I hate that ending; Jack felt the need to feed the sharks human blood, that sounds much better than a promise! Yes… anyway, only one more chapter!

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Sequel? What sequel? Who told you about this? Yes I have a sequel coming soon, it's called: '?' (Hee hee, I'm not going to give out that information just yet). Cuteness sucks! Then I can't say that much, this whole chapter is kinda cute, it doesn't help that I'm listening to Oasis (something I never do, someone made a bet I couldn't listen to them.) Yes, I am very Jack deprived in your story! Nakada will be okay! Promise! (Hides from angry Jinxeh). Very nice Diet Dr. Pepper advert, I hope you make lots of money that way! Oh, and I couldn't help but notice your profile, I wonder who it is who has the theories up (lol)!

Blairwitch: Ok Sian, hold up, I'm going as fast as I can to put these chapters up. Anyway, you know most of all that I only put them up every Friday!

Windvuur: Heeheehee. Burst Pipe Day was great. I only took me… 6 ½ hours to write the last three chapters on to paper! Not to worry! There will be a sequel!

Radcliffe18: I don't do long chapters! I'm sorry! It's not in my nature to write a long chapter! When you said 'How rude' I was, for some reason, reminded of JaJa from Star Wars! I didn't get to read the last chapter of 'A Sparrow's Tale'! Dang it!

Tinkthefairy: No staring at his chest in life or death situations of his daughter! (Fails to admit I did the same)… Damn it! I just wrote that, didn't I? You can still write 'Death to Nathan!' if you want – or you can change it to 'Death to the Evil Gypsy Woman!' Maybe I'll have her call Jack 'Dad' to his face soon.  
Damn it! HE LOVES ME! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! He told me so earlier, and again just now, and again, and again, and again…  
Get it through your head! He loves MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!


	24. We're Devils and Black Sheep

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, totally unfair. I do own Nakada and that evil gypsy woman though. And Jack is living in my wardrobe… the lawyers just don't know it yet!

* * *

Two weeks later, The Black Pearl was sailing for Tortuga, the one place Jack felt they could find the where-abouts of the gypsy. Jack himself was standing at the helm, smiling down at the deck. Nakada sat on a barrel by the main mast. Her stomach was still heavily bandaged and Jack had forbidden her from doing any hard labour. Nakada was content in working on the ropes at the bottom of the rigging and her happiness of working on the Pearl again was infectious. None of the crew could be seen unhappy and the musicians aboard: two fiddlers and a piper, had set up a lively beat to keep the crew's morale high. Yet Jack knew his daughter was still troubled, the burn scars on her back, along with the gunshot wound to her stomach would serve as a constant reminder to what had happened to her. 

Jack sighed and looked at his finger, where a small scar was already forming. Keeping Nakada safe from anybody the gypsy may have talked to would be hard, but Jack would do all he could, even if it killed him.  
"Hey Jack! Watcha looking at?" Nakada asked cheerfully as she walked over to her father, he pushed his thoughts out of his head and turned to face her.  
"You lass. You look just like me and your ma, have the men queuing up before too long." Nakada pulled a disgusted face as she stepped up beside her father  
"I aint having no men after me Jack." She said, scowling "Can't stand them. Stuck up pansies who turned up on the Tarrow's doorstep." Jack laughed  
"You aint going near any man like that unless you're pirating off him lass." He laughed

"How long until we reach Tortuga?" Nakada asked quietly, turning serious  
"Four days luv." Jack replied, equally as quiet "Nervous?" Nakada rolled her eyes and leant against her father  
"Jack, the last time I went to Tortuga I was kidnapped. Remember? Nervous could hardly cover what I'm going through now." Jack put an arm around Nakada's shoulder, keeping the other on the helm.  
"I suppose you have a point there luv." He replied "I aint gonna let them kidnap you again." Nakada smiled her thanks and stared out across the deck.

"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs" she sang softly before looking up at Jack and smiling  
"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." They sang together before turning to the ocean

**THE END

* * *

**

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Yay for theories! I found a fairly good picture of me in my files the other day. Bad plot bunnies! Fire-pokers and rum are much better! Review!

Tinkthefairy: Yes There is a sequel! You're not the last to find out, honest! And yes! This was the last chapter… it makes me sad to think about that. All my chapters are short! You should know that by now! The blood packed thing was pretty creepy but what oh well. I will save Nakada from calling Jack 'Dad' until the sequel, don't worry! I like your idea of waiting until just before she gets into big trouble. It's sweet. Jack is my Hubby! Death to Evil Gypsy Woman! I think you're the one in Denial! He loves me! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME. HE SAID HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HE LOVES ME! HE DID A BLOOD PACT ON IT, AND SEALED THAT WITH A BLODD PACT, AND SEALED THAT WITH A BLOOD PACT, AND THEN COLLAPSED FROM TOO MUCH BLOOD LOSS, THEN SEALED IT ALL WITH A BOTTLE OF RUM WHEN HE CAME ROUND! HE'S SITTING HERE RIGHT NOW TELLING ME HE LOVES ME!(I'm going to miss this argument, at least until the sequel comes up!) Review!

Daftlilme: The last chapter is up! The sequel… you'll have to wait a bit coz I'm a lovely person who makes you wait! Force never works! (Unless you threaten me with fire pokers or the death of Johnny Depp) Not the puppy dog eyes! I'm being taken over by the cuteness! Nooooo! Review!

Blairwitch: Human blood was a bit gross. Mikki would love it, if it wasn't for the fact Jack Sparrow was in it! Review!

Windvuur: Sequel is coming soon! Stopping the eye thing… until some other part of my story I think is totally rubbish appears! The sequel is going to be called…? Haha! I'm not going to say on this page! Review!


	25. Epilogue

A Sparrow's Nest is finished! It's kinda sad, but a sequel is on its way very shortly!  
I want to use this to thank you all! Especially as I got over 100 reviews (something I was sure wasn't going to happen) Any way, I would like to thank:

Jinxeh,

Tinkthefairy,

Windvuur,

Blairwitch,

Daftlilme,

Radcliffe18,

Forensic Photographer711,

ZGAngel,

Sheva,

Captain-Ammie,

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape,

Mrs Sparrow,

Nelka Taomi,

Adaia Swordmaiden,

RutsuSatoshi,

LoveJackSparrow,

Sherryf101,

You guys rock!

I want to say huge thanks to Jinxeh, she's been my longest running reviewer, and I've noticed that the pub in my story is kind of named after hers and that Chapter 15 in this story is kind of like Chapter 3 of Tis' a Sparrows Tale! I'm sorry Jinxeh! It wasn't intentional!

The sequel to this will come very soon, promise. I've already got the first few chapters down on paper and will post it up as soon as I can!

Just because I'm nice, I'll tell you the name of the sequel. It's called 'Spreading Our Wings' I hope you'll read and review that one as well.

Thank you!

Toxic-Beetle!


End file.
